If not a key?
by PirateFruit-Xx
Summary: The girl is a key wanted by many. One has her and she unwillingly agrees to help him for a price of course...it shall turn into a JackOC because i love him .x. my first fanfic plz review...and be nice
1. In the Moonlight

He carried her back to his ship. Painfully thin, she was draped over his shoulder, her ribs sticking out; she was light as a bag of feathers. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that had become worn and dirty from the struggle but still it magnified her beauty, especially her eyes.

They were blue grey with tears lacing the dark lashes. He still saw the look of fear on her face as he had approached her, it was haunting, for some strange reason he couldn't forget, even though she most probably would when she would awake._ If she would awake_, he thought.

In the dark her features were lit by moonlight casting an eerie glow, almost too familiar, over the two figures. The girl was 20 with long, brown hair that had slight curls and wisps to it. Her face was slightly tanned but not overly, as it was not proper for a lady of such high status as herself. Delicate features and prominent cheek bones made her stand out most, apart from the unique eyes. She smelled sweetly of flowers and perfumes and the man inhaled deeply. It was a nice smell, he decided. Her features, however, contrasted from that of her 'captors'. He had extremely tanned skin and a red bandana, holding back a mass of hair and randomly braided trinkets and even a piece of bone. The tri- cornered hat covered his eyes and cast a shadow over his sly grin and gold teeth. His clothes were typical of his profession, a faded old shirt, blue grey overcoat, black breeches and heavy sea boots. He smelled strongly rum and salt, and although it wasn't a revolting smell, hers smelled far better than his, or anybody he had ever encountered, for that matter.

He hadn't meant to harm her, or even scare her for that matter, but when he had covered her mouth to stop her screaming she had kicked him. He pushed her away from him and, getting caught in the skirts of her dress; she had tripped and hit her head on a rock, falling unconscious almost immediately. Unfortunately for him, the young lady had screamed as she fell, he had no choice than to take her with him.

'Almost there now, lass. Don't die on me yet.' He sighed, the girl showed no signs that she had even heard him.

He carried her onto the beach and set her on the sand, waiting for the small row boat to reach shore.

'Is she … uh, dead?' A young gentlemanly figure asked, his short ponytail being blown by the gentle breeze. The man on the sand looked up, letting the moonlight fall on to his face.

'If she was dead, would I be carrying 'er here? Bare in my I don't much like 'aving dead, undead or otherwise not of this world, bodies on me ship.' He wasn't fond of undead bodies or the moonlight, and the gentle man, standing above him and the girl, felt the same.

'What happened?'

'Problems arose, ensued, were… overcome. Now help me get her into the boat and onto the ship.' The two men lifted the girl into a rowboat and began rowing to the ship anchored off shore.

'She looks just like…'the gentleman began but was cut off.

'Aye she does if not prettier.' The gentleman scowled at his friend, who held up his hands in apology. The girls dress was slightly off her shoulders and as the gentleman brushed away her hair he caught a glimpse of a tattoo.

'What does that mean?' He asked tracing the moon and butterfly on her back, just below her shoulder. Looking up from his rowing the other man replied,

'It means we've found our key.'

My first fanfic everyone so please review… no flames please though they make me sad :'(

Do you think I should continue this ? And have you got any ideas?


	2. During a Storm

He sat in his cabin watching the girl. She had begun stirring and talking which would mean her awakening soon. The storm outside was raging but he could not risk leaving her for if she was to awake she may do something…_stupid_, he thought. There was a knock at the door and an old man entered, slowly, dripping wet.

'Cap'n, sir, the storm is getting' worse. It don't show no signs of letting up anytime soon. Will ye be coming to help with the steerin'?'

'Get as far as possible then drop anchor. Reef the sails so we don't get blown off course.' He put a hand to his hair, playing with the various trinkets.

'Aye, Cap'n but I can't help havin' the feelin' that this is because of 'er.' The older man motioned to the girl in the Captain's bed before continuing, 'It be bad luck to have a woman aboard.' The Captain looked up at his grizzled first mate.

'I've said it before, I'll say it again. It would b worse not to have her.' The first mate nodded leaving back out to face the raging storm. He Captain took a bite of his apple, chances were she wouldn't wake up soon after all she had been out cold for two days, and with this in mind he finished his apple and went up on deck to help his crew, carefully locking the cabin door, just in case.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

With a jolt, Séraphie was flung from the bed onto the wooden floor, shards off glass embedding themselves in her soft-skinned hands. She cried out in pin but no one seemed to hear her. Then she thought, her room didn't have floor boards or rum bottles or as comfy a bed as that…and it certainly didn't rock and sway. She was on a ship!

Slowly, she raised her head, looking around the cabin. There was a desk scattered with shattered rum bottles, maps and a compasses. Séraphie couldn't think to herself why anyone would need more than one compass but ignored the fact, deciding instead to look around. There was a big window and rain hammered down onto the remaining, unshattered glass as the grey clouds swirled around in the wind. Also there was a wardrobe but as Séraphie looked in all she saw were breeches and shirts, many of which were unwashed. Closing the door, she screwed up her nose as she saw the rum cabinet, with very few full bottles of rum in.

'Pirates…' She thought as she was thrown from her feet onto the hard wooden floor. She wasn't scared of pirates, more fascinated, intrigued. Her father had been a pirate and his reputation as a feared pirate left his wife and daughter a fortune to survive on. Also her father had given her a key. There was a map but it had to be retrieved from somewhere near Jamaica, a cursed isle guarded by souls and fire, her father had said.

'Worse than hell, my little Romy, worse than hell.' The words replayed in her head, every night in her dreams. Her father was a pirate, a good man, a dead man. The Commodore of one of the ports found it hard to believe a pirate could be a good man and Jeremiah Manson, one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean, was hung at dawn when his daughter was only 7. Séraphie and her mother Jane then travelled to the Caribbean under the name Moore. In their new lives they were a business man's grieving widow and heat broken daughter. Séraphie hated it, always parading around in corsets, never being allowed out, never being allowed in the sea, never being allowed to feel that extra ordinary feeling of the wind on her face as salt water sprayed upon her. She had maids to dress her and do her hair and make up. She had cooks to cook her delicious meals. She had friends. She had suitors queuing up. She had everything……and nothing.

Suddenly the ship lurched violently and she was hurled into the wall, letting out a squeal of fear and pain. She sunk down against the wall; hopefully this would be over soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Captain, I think I jus' heard some noise from your cabin, sir! A scream, I think. The girl must've woken up!' A member of the crew called to his Captain. His words were lost on the wind but the Captain got the main words of:

'…noise…your cabin…scream…girl…woken up!' Hearing this he jumped from the helm and skidded across the wet deck down to his cabin, rushing in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Séraphie looked to the figure in the door from her position on the floor. He was tall with a tri-cornered hat and long coat. He began walking towards her when the ship lurched again and she blacked out.

**So what you all think!Please review! And remember this is my first fanfic so be nice everyone… love you all .. laura .. x x x**


	3. Habits

'She out again? I thought you said she woke up.'

'Actually, whelp, I said she woke up, hit her head in the storm and blacked out again. I hope she don't make a habit outta this.' The Captain smirked as the younger man shook his head.

'We've been sailing or three days and we don't even know if she's the right girl…'

'She **is** the right girl. You an' me both saw her tattoo. Same as on the map, it is, don't you agree?' The Captain asked showing the young man an old map. The young man carefully traced a finger over the picture of a rose.

'How can we trust this? It looks like its ready to crumble to dust as soon as we touch it.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'How can we trust this? It looks like its ready to crumble to dust as soon as we touch it.'

'Well you look like ye'll crumble away to nothingness when I even approach ye but I still trust ye, eunuch.' Séraphie giggled slightly but regretted it instantly. She kept her eyes closed as footsteps came closer.

'I know yer awake, love.'

'Damn' Séraphie thought, 'Just pretend you're asleep still.' She shuffled slightly pulling the blankets up around her neck more.

'I think she's still asleep.' Séraphie heard a voice. It was not slurred like the first and sounded more…proper. She thanked the voice, silently.

'I guess yer right, eunuch.' The slurred voice said before stalking out of the cabin and re-entering a minute later.

'What are you…?' The proper voice was cut off by a shrill scream. Séraphie shot up in bed.

'Cold, so cold.' She stammered as the icy sea water dripped from her. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, before being hit by a towel. She glared at it.

'It can't see ye, ye know.' Séraphie looked up to see where the slurred voice was coming from and froze. The man had gorgeous, dark brown, eyes and at that moment they were staring amusedly into her blue grey ones.

'Glad ye could join us, love.'

'Who are you?' Séraphie asked, drying herself with the towel.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.' Jack smirked at the shivering girl, but she wasn't looking. Following her eyes he came to Will. Séraphie studied him carefully.

'You look so…familiar. Was your father Bootstra- no I'm being silly. Bootstraps' son is in England. Same age as me. You look just like Bootstrap.' She was still eying Will carefully until Jack cleared his throat. Séraphie turned to him.

'What?' She snapped. Jack pointed to Will.

'Love, this is Will Turner, son of dear Bootstrap Turner, who ye seem to know. Now, forgetting the eunuch, tell me how would a respectable lady, such as yerself, know so much about said pirate?' Jack asked, taking the towel from her.

'Uh…why should I tell you anything? You kidnapped me you…you salty old sea dog!' She fumed. Jack stepped back, he wasn't expecting that.

'Love, you do know who I am, what I do, don't ye?' He moved his face inches from hers, expecting her to back away. When she didn't he continued.

'I happen to be the most feared pirate in the Spanish Maine. I'm not some one ye'd wanna be…getting' on the wrong side of shall we say.' He said dangerously.

'Well, Sparrow, I shall get on whatever side of you I want as I'm already quite sure you wouldn't hurt me.' Séraphie smirked at her own logic.

'Pray tell, why? Haven't ye heard the stories of pirates?'

'Aye I've heard the stories but it occurs to me that if ye intended on harming me I would be in the brig, not lying in the Captain's cabin, not in the Captain's bed, surely.' The stubbornness of the two intrigued Will, he had never seen some one stand up to Jack Sparrow, THE Jack Sparrow, so confidently.

'It seems you've met your match, Jack .' Will said as Jack turned to him. Jack glared at Will who swiftly left the cabin, talking to himself. Jack stared after him.

'First sign of being addled, talking to yerself.' He said, forgetting the pretty girl in his bed. Séraphie laughed and as Jack turned to her she smiled at him.

'You're talking to yourself, Jack.'

'Was not.'

'Well who were you talking to then?'

'Uh, you, love. Yes I was talking to you, so, you saying I was talking to myself is effectively saying I was not talking to you which is then saying and or implying you are not worth talking to and are, therefore, not there in my bed which essentially saying I should have me bed back.' Jack smirked at the girl, who was still smiling.She was even prettier when she smiled.

'Ye know, luv, yer prettier when ye smile. Try it more often and ye might get some friends.' He sniped.

'Ye know what, Jack? You're probably right,' Jack turned to Séraphie. She wasn't meant to agree with him. Then he saw her smirk.

'So I'll give you a tip. You're a lot nicer when you don't talk so maybe if you shut up a little more **you'd** have more friends.' She said, smiling sweetly, although her voice was icy cold and venomous.

'Its Captain, luv, Captain Jack or Captain Sparrow.'

'Its Séraphie, Jack, Séraphie or Romy.' She replied.

**_Thank you a bunch to SparrowsVixon my first reviewer! Yay her!!Tthe girl is awesome!!!_**

**_Hey everyone hope you liked !! Please review !! This is my first fanfic so please be nice( please please be nice)! If you've got any ideas or questions or anything just say  you guys are awesome .x .much love .x._**


	4. Different Approaches

'Why did you kidnap me? What use am I to you?' Jack had been avoiding the question and, locking Séraphie in his cabin seemed to be the only way he could escape her. He had to consider what to say. Whether to tell her a lie about ransoming her off at Port Royal, gain her trust and then convince her to help him. That could take time but he thought his other option could take even longer, especially if she didn't talk, the other option being to scare her or threaten her or just try and trick it out of her,

_She was smart but no one could outsmart Jack Sparrow_, he smirked to himself.

Then Séraphie had an idea.

Jack sat with his back to her, studying a map and she quietly took the dagger from his bed side cupboard. She snuck up behind him and went to put the dagger to his throat but her hand was caught and, in a flash, Jack was standing behind her with her small arm bent backwards.

'Now, love, I really think that threatenin' a pirate is a bad, possibly fatal idea. See, if I wanted to I could take that pretty knife from your hand and put it to your lovely neck.' He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly he spun her into his chest.

'See, love, I don' believe yer some well to do lady, like ye say ye be, so how would such a fancy lady, as yerself, know so much about Bootstrap Bill, hey? Not many people knew he had a son.'

'Let go of me. Now!' Séraphie shrugged her shoulders, squirming to try and get out of Jack's grip.

_Different approach_, she decided.

She let out a shrill scream.

'What are ye doing? Are ye crazy, woman?'

'Aghhhhhhhh, rape, help me some one please!'

'Shhhhh, shut up.'

'Helppppp meeee!' She cried and, as Jack covered her mouth she bit down, hard.

'Oi, ye bloody wench!'

'What did you expect me to do you're trying to rape me!'

'But I'm not trying to rape ye.'

'Let go then.'

'No.'

'Aghhhhhhhhh, rape, Willlllllllllllllllll!!! Some one!!!!!!'

The cracked opened and Will stood before the two, watching Séraphie scream blue murder and Jack try and get her to shut up, using various approaches, threats, begging, scaring her, threats again, pleading. The commotion had pulled in quite a gathering by the time Jack and Séraphie had noticed their audience. Séraphie stopped screaming and took on the tone of an innocent child.

'Will, uh, crew you saved me!' She said running to Will and Gibbs and standing between them. She clung to Will's arm. Jack looked like a kicked puppy as his crew shot him dirty looks.

'Ye can't tell me ye believe her over yer Captain.' Séraphie smirked.

'Of course they can. I'm a respectable lady and you're a pirate captain.' She turned to the crew, 'No offence.' The crew nodded, it obviously wasn't the first time they had been called pirates, and they were so really there was nothing to take offence to.

A woman pushed in through the crowds and strode up to Jack, slapping him, hard. He put a hand to his cheek.

'What was that for love,' she scowled at him. 'Ana, I mean, Ana.'

'Never touch a lady when its not wanted, Jack. I thought ye were better than that.'

'I am I never touched her.' He protested.

'Didn't look like that to us lot now if ye ever touch any woman, who don't want it, again, I will get a big stick, build up my upper body strength and hit you round tha head with it, ye got that?' Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ana had already walked over to Séraphie. She circled her, like a vulture with their new prey. Séraphie began feeling as though she was being scrutinized and fidgeted uncomfortably.

'So you're the rich girl Jack's been stashing away. Well come on girl, yer on a pirate ship and that dress ain't much good for working. Borrow something more suitable of mine, if ye want.' Séraphie smiled at the girl, she was pretty with dark skin and long black hair.

'Thankyou, uh?'

'Anamaria.'

'That's a nice name. Thank you, Anamaria.' Anamaria led Séraphie from the Captain's cabin, but not before she could shot one final victorious look at, the now pouting, Jack. The crew were still watching Jack as he found an empty rum bottle.

'The rum is always gone.' He muttered before turning to his crew. 'Get back to work, ye scabrous sea dogs!'

'What's that say about you?' Came Séraphie's voice, from down the hall. The crew snickered before running to finish their jobs as Jack sat down with a new bottle of rum.

'Bloody woman.' He was angered at the way she had the crew wrapped around her finger with the bat of her eyelashes and a couple of screams.

But then again, he admired her confidence and stubbornness and the way she could always get what she wanted.

'_Bloody woman!'_

_**Thank you for reading hope you all liked!! **_

_**And big thankyous go out to :**_

**SparrowsVixon**** : my first reviewer and a right sweetie! She rocks and I suggest ye read her her story. Its awesome xxxx**

**me-heart-long-4-ye-SPARROW**** : Another awesome reviewer who is lovely !! xxxx**

**And also…**

**Katherine-The-Crowned**** : I'm with you! I also really wanna see how this turns out! Xxxx**

**Please review everyone love ye all xxxx . laura . xxxx**


	5. What circumstances?

'So, Ana, why are you…here? On this ship, with** that** man?' Asked Séraphie, she was mildly interested.

'Jack owes me a boat, the bloody scallywag. And I tell ye, lassie, when I get me boat I'm going to string him to the mast by his beard braids.' Séraphie laughed.

'I'd like to see that.'

'So would I but something tells me ye don't hate Jack as much as ye say, even though he kidnapped ye. Why is that?' Ana asked sitting behind Séraphie and braiding her long, dark hair.

'Well, Jack, uh, he kidnapped me and won't tell me why or anything but I think he's a good man, on the whole, anyway. He seems crazy but after a while I seem to think that as, much as he's crazy, he's clever and I intend to find out how clever he is.' Séraphie said as Ana smirked.

'So ye don't like him then? Not even a bit?'

'He's handsome if you like that kind of…unwashed, smart talking, pirate type. But…'

Ana cut in, as she finished Séraphie's hair.

'But ye do, don't ye? I know ye ain't all lady like and proper like ye say ye be. I've been there, lass. Its not much fun.'

'Tell me about it.' Séraphie covered her mouth as soon as the words left.

'Ah, lass, ye can tell me.'

'And ye promise ye won't tell?'

'Aye, I promise.'

'My father was Jeremiah Manson,'

'THE Jeremiah Manson?' Asked Ana, amazed at how the posh girl in front of her could be the daughter of such an infamous pirate.

'Yes, THE Jeremiah Manson, anyway, when I was seven he was hung. Me and my mother moved to the Caribbean under the name Moore and said we were the widow and daughter of a deceased business man. We had to come up with stories to keep the truth from leaking out and over time we were asked more and more about our old home in England. We ended up moving time and time again but the same thing happened. I suppose it was strange how a dead business man could still be making enough money for his wife and child to survive, as my father's pirating money supported us, we couldn't say anything. Anyway one day I was walking to my house from my friend's house and I heard a noise in the alley. I went to investigate it and I don't remember what happened after that. Just that I was kidnapped and ended up here.'

'Impressive story, Romy.' Séraphie smiled.

'What ye smiling at now, lass. The clothes aren't that great, are they?' Ana joked.

'Its just no one's called me Romy since my father passed. I miss it.'

'Well, **Romy**, its time to be getting on deck to show the crew your new attire.'

'Aye, it is.'

'Said like a proper pirate lass if I ever met one.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Cap'n, we're almost there. Only a few days now.' Gibbs called to Jack. A crowd had gathered on deck around the steps and Jack strode over.

'Back to work ye ……' Séraphie stood, looking every inch the pirate.

Her hair was braided with a purple ribbon and reached her lower back. She had dark blue breeches that hugged her hips and then flared out. They were tied with ribbon around the mid calf where her dark blue, lace up boots reached. Her shirt was a creamy white and had ¾ length sleeves that flared out and went back in.

'_But her eyes…' _Jack thought.

Her eyes were lined in kohl and looked bluer than he had ever seen anyone's eyes look.

'_I was sure they were more…silver-grey…'_He thought.

'You like?' Séraphie asked and was met with a chorus of 'Ayes!' from the crew. Jack just stood, looking at her.

'Jack?' Séraphie clicked her fingers in front of him before getting a slow response.

'Aye?'

'You're staring.'

'No, just…observing. I believe Ana has kitted you out so there will be no need to buy you new things when we next make port.' Séraphie's eyes widened but Ana pushed passed her.

'So you'll let the lass go?'

'Ah about that, I don't believe the lass can be let go under such…circumstances.'

'What '_circumstances_'?' Séraphie asked, narrowing her eyes.

'Certain people, places and a noose which has had my name on it around 4 times already. And of course the questions you'll be asked 'bout where ye come from, what happened to ye and the like.'

'But I can tell lies easily enough, I lived- I mean, I can tell lies.'

'Sorry, love.' Jack said turning to walk away but Séraphie grabbed his arm.

'You're not sorry Jack Sparrow. You're keeping me aboard this god damn piece of wood and ye won't even buy me any new clothes.'

'No yer right I'm not sorry and I'd be careful if I were ye 'cause yer starting to talk like a pirate.'

'That's all ye can say?'

'Oh and about the clothes…it's only the exterior of yer lovely self that longs for them fancy frocks and hairpins and make up and what not. The inner ye don't need 'em.Yer incredibly shallow if ye do.' Jack turned to walk away again but heard Séraphie stamp her foot. He looked at her as if daring her to say something. She walked closer to him, stopping only when they were around three centimetres apart.

'Apart from really wanting the '_frocks and hairpins and make up and what_ _not_', as you so put it, the inner me really, really wants to string you from the mast of this piece of wood and let the hungry birds pick out your eyes. And, yes, Sparrow I really am that shallow.' She smirked as Jack moved closer to her.

'Well, love, ye might be that shallow but the water certainly isn't and, unless ye want to be chucked overboard and ruin the few things ye do 'ave, I suggest ye keep yer pretty mouth shut.' Séraphie turned to walk away from Jack and this time he grabbed her arm. She spun around to him.

'Don't walk away from me, love.'

'I'm dreadfully sorry, were we not done?' She asked in a sarcastically sweet tone.

'Ye know we're not.'

'Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, THE captain Jack Sparrow called me pretty I shall go and swoon like a common whore…' She put the back of her hand to her head and closed her eyes, before opening them again.

'Now we are done.' She finalised and trotted off to Ana's cabin leaving an angry Jack and a snickering crew. Jack shot daggers at them, through evil looks.

'Cap'n, she's a right royal beauty if I ever saw one. Hold on t' 'er. She's better than them Tortuga whores, right pretty little thing, feisty as well. Ye like her don't ye Jack?' Jack turned to Gibbs.

'Gibbs, ye make fine company but Cotton over there don't have a tongue and so does he. Would ye like to end up like Cotton and his…bloody bird?'

'No, Cap'n.'

'Then don't talk to me.' Jack stated simply before stalking off to his cabin to nurse a bottle of rum.

Ana and Mr. Gibbs sent glances to each other across the deck..

'_Bout time them two learnt a lesson…' _

**And that is the 5th chapter!!! **

**Katherine-The-Crowned****: Glad you liked my idea I hope you review lots more seems you are so lovely and nice xxx**

**Ok everyone review and tell me what ye think! Be nice and please tell me if ye got any questions or ideas**

**Much love .x. Laura .x.**

**(Sorry this is so long especially since nothing much happened but I need to clarify Séraphie's back ground with a couple of reviewers…hope you understand better now!)**


	6. Tricks Between Friends

'Jack, what is the deal with that girl? Why won't ye let her go?' Will asked Jack, who was studying a map.

'Well, she'll be with us for a while but don't get too…'He flailed his arms about, 'attached. Don't get attached.'

'Why not? What are you planning to do?' Will asked, suspiciously.

'Nothing. I'm not planning anythingits just that…as a key she has certain…complications that need to be overcome if she is to…' Jack trailed off. Will, however, was not satisfied.

'If she is to what, Jack?' Will feared he already knew the answer but he had to ask.

'If she's to live.'

………………………………………………………………………………………

'Romy, Jack has asked ye to attend a meal in his cabin. I think he wants to say sorry for his behaviour. Ye really should go and look ye can even borrow this…pretty dress.' Ana coaxed, swishing the light purple dress in front of the flagrantly doubtful femme fatale, sitting on the bed.

'I'm not going, Ana.' Ana swished the dress more and watched as Séraphie's exquisite eyes darted to from the floor to the dress and back to the floor.

'_Its a wonderful dress, such a wonderful dress… but…I don't want to eat with Jack so he can charm me to seeing his point of view…but I really like that dress…ohh for goodness sake!' _

Séraphie snatched the dress from Ana and held it. She slipped into it and as Ana pulled the corset laces tighter and tighter, Séraphie gasped for not only breath but the realisation she was…_giving in_, she thought.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

'Don't worry, Romy, you'll be okay. Just let him apologize and ye don't even have to stay if ye don't want to.'

'I suppose. But what if he comes on to me?'

Honestly…its to be expected. A stunner, like you, Jack won't be able to resist and if he does resist it means he must have a lot of respect for ye.'

'But what if …?'

'Oh hush yerself and go, lass. Foods getting cold.' Séraphie turned to Ana and hugged her, tightly.

'You're such a good friend Ana. How could I ever possibly repay you?' Ana squirmed uncomfortably.

'_If the poor girl knew why she was here she wouldn't be thankin' me.' _Ana thought, guiltily_. 'And if she knew what she was getting herself into…'_

Séraphie gracefully sauntered from the room, leaving Ana with a feeling of guilt as she quietly tailed Séraphie to Jack's cabin. She knocked, feebly.

'Come in.' Séraphie prepared herself before stepping inside. As soon as the door was closed Ana snuck towards it, as did the hiding Gibbs. They put their ears to the door.

'Ah, love, Gibbs said ye came to apologize…'

'What? Ana said you invited me to apologize!'

'No you were to apologize for yer…behaviour.'

'Well strangely enough you were also meant to apologize for your behaviour.'

'NO, you were!'

'NO, you were…we were tricked!' Séraphie cried the realisation finally hitting her. Jack looked perplexed, he stared at her blankly.

'You were told I was to apologise by Gibbs, right?' Jack nodded.

'And I was told you were to apologise by Ana, you see where I'm going with this?' Jack looked thoughtful for a minute and then…

'Those bloody scallywags tricked us!'

'Yes, Jack, they did. And I wore a corset for nothing, so if you'd excuse me.' Séraphie walked to the door, her dress floating around her feet. She placed a hand on the door handle and turned. Nothing. She turned it again, before rattling it, violently. She turned to Jack.

'They locked us in.'

'Nah, yer just not doing it right.' Jack said and strutted to the door. He turned the handle.

'It won't open, Jack.'

'Will…'

'Won't.' Jack put his feet on the door and used all his weight to get the door it.

**_THUD!_**

'Oh, are you okay?' Séraphie hovered over Jack, who was on his back, like a beetle. He held out his hand and the doorknob.

'It won't open…' He said, nonchalantly. Séraphie, however, was pacing the cabin, chewing her finger nails.

'We're stuck. We're bloody stuck!' She rushed to the door.

'Ana, Gibbs, let me out!' Jack stood by her side.

'If ye don't let us out I'll break this door down!' Ana and Gibbs laughed.

'It makes no difference to us, Jack, its yer ship.' Ana shouted.

'Please let me out…I can't be trapped in here with **that** man!'

'Oi! That man happens to be the captain of this ship.' Séraphie glared at Jack.

'Oh, bite me!'

'Is that an invitation?'

'You're infuriating!'

'Yer…sneaky!'

'You're insufferable!'

'Yer friends with the minion of the anti-Christ, which is Anamaria!' Séraphie laughed.

'You're quite funny.'

'Yer pretty.'

'You're impossible to stay angry at.' Suddenly Jack's lips where on hers, moving gently. She responded for a second, until the door burst open and they were both sent flying, with Séraphie landing on top of Jack.

'Looks like ye two are friends now.' Jack and Séraphie looked up to see, a smirking, Ana and, a chuckling, Gibbs. Séraphie scrambled off of Jack, struggling to contain her composure. She simpered and blushed, while trying to iron down her dress. Jack just picked himself off the floor and glared at Ana and Gibbs. Then the glare evaporated and turned into a self-satisfied grin.

'Now me and the lady are friends there shall be a party on deck tonight. With rum!'

_**And that's where I stop…until next chapter anyway!**_

_**Thank you reviews you're all so lovely! .x.**_

_**Next chapter up soon I promise!**_

_**Much love .x.**_

Thank you C.Cslyfan!! Glad you enjoyed keep reading .x.


	7. Rum and Games

'Ye look fine but I wouldn't bother with them fancy shoes. Bit high of a heel to be on the deck of a ship. If ye trip ye might fall over board and there are some nasty beasts livin' in these waters. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a tasty morsel, like yerself, to drop in for dinner.' Ana said as she tied a blue coloured ribbon around Séraphie's head. Séraphie glanced obliquely at the mirror.

'Ana, I look like a ten year old!' She said fiddling with the ribbon. Ana batted Séraphie's hands away.

'Ye look nice.'

'No I don't.'

'Why does it matter? Yer on a pirate ship. Unless yer tryin' to impress a certain captain…'

'No! The blue ribbon is fine.'

'That's what I thought.'

'Now a dress…or pirate clothes?'

'Pirate gear. Suits ye well, ye know.' Ana said throwing a shirt and dark blue breeches at the fairy-like beauty, sitting by the mirror.

Séraphie changed and tied the breeched to mid calf length. The shirt was too big, so she tied it to her flat stomach with a length of ribbon. She tied the bell sleeves of her shirt with ribbon, slightly about her wrists and going down over them. She looked good even before she applied the light line of kohl on her eyes, which made her look sensational. Ana watched her experiment with different looks until she found one she liked.

'Here, Romy, try this.' Ana handed Séraphie a silver necklace with an amethyst stone in the middle. She stared at it amazed.

'Ana, I couldn't possibly…'

'Please, lass, it'll look better on ye than it does me.'

'Thank you, Ana; you're such an amazing friend. What would I do without you?' Séraphie hugged Ana. She had never had a proper friend. A **best** friend. Ana shrugged as she watched Séraphie steal from the cabin and as soon as she was alone she collapsed onto the bed. She felt bad for lying to the naïve young girl.

'_What would ye do without me?'_ She thought. _'Probably a whole lot better…' _

'What are they doing?' Séraphie asked Jack.

'They are playin' blind man's bluff. You blindfold them and spin 'em round and they have to catch some one and say who it is. If they get it right, the person who was caught gets blindfolded and so on.' Jack explained flailing his hands around, comically, before handing her a bottle of rum. She sipped it before talking bigger gulps.

'What if they fall overboard?'

'That's never happened except that one time…' Jack trailed off as, a blindfolded, Gibbs approached. He caught hold of Séraphie's arm.

'Hmmm, small arms, soft hands…I got an idea already…' He touched her face and nodded his head, '…soft skin. I would be inclined to say its Miss. Séraphie.' Gibbs pulled the blindfold off and smiled broadly at her, handing her the blindfold.

'Your go, lass.' The blindfold was tied around her head and Gibbs stood in front of her.

'How many fingers am I holding up?'

'Gibbs if I could see, which I can't, wouldn't I just lie and say the wrong number?' Gibbs laughed and nodded.

'Mighty fine thinking ye did there, lass. Proper pirate ye'd be…if ye weren't a lady an' all.' He said, leading her to the middle of the deck and spinning her round ten times.

'I'm dizzy…'

'Tha's the whole point, lass. Not as easy to guess if yer all…disorientated.' Gibbs chuckled before pushing her off. She floundered around, almost tripping over a couple of times, but she regained her balance. She heard a noise behind her and spun round, purposely unbalancing herself, she pretended to fall and just like she's hoped strong arms caught her.

'Caught you!' Séraphie cried at the person holding her up. She stood up, straight and began feeling the person's clothes.

'Shirt and breeches, hat … hmmm…,' she sniffed, '…smells of rum…' she felt his face, 'ah ha beard with braids. Its Captain Jack Sparrow!' She cried, triumphantly. Jack pulled off her blindfold.

'Nice little trick ye pulled off there.' He said, grinning at her. She nodded.

'I feel honoured to say that you, Jack Sparrow- Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, has just said that I pulled off a good trick.' She said, waiting for his reply.

'Well, love, as yer saviour, am I entitle to a reward?' He said, suggestively. Séraphie smirked.

'Aye ye are, Jack. Ye can have this nice piece of ribbon.' She said, in a sing song voice.

'_The rum, obviously…' _Jack thought as he smiled at the pie-eyedSéraphie.

'Love, I was thinking more of a…kiss?'

'You were?'

'Yep.'

'So was I.' she said wrapping hr arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Then she went limp in his arms. He shook her, gently.

'Séraphie, love, wake up…'

'Its no good, Cap'n. She's dead to the world.'

'_Bugger'_

'Well, I'll take her back down to her and Ana's cabin…'

I wouldn't. Ana's in a right foul mood. I wouldn't be surprised if she attacks ye.' Jack nodded and turned away from Gibbs, who grabbed his arm.

'Where ye takin' her?' He asked, suspiciously.

'To me cabin.'

'Do ye think that be a wise idea?'

'Why wouldn't it be, Gibbs?'

'Well, she's a pretty lass, but she's a lady…and…'

'What could possibly happen? She's out cold.'

'If ye say so, Cap'n.'

'Yes, I say so and, yer right, I'm captain so what I say goes.' Jack said, taking the unconscious girl down the steps to his cabin. He placed her gently under the covers of his bed. She looked so peaceful. He carefully climbed in next to her, removing only his shirt, so that, if she awoke, she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

He brushed the hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her soft, pink lips. She really was beautiful.

'Night, love.' He whispered and blew out the candle.

**_Thankyou for reading everyone. Hope you liked._**

_**Please review and tell me what you think .x.**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	8. Not a good idea!

Séraphie woke with a nasty headache. She groaned and tried to burry her head in her pillow but found it rather hard.

The pillow was breathing.

'Oh my…' She gasped as she looked up. She was practically lying on Jack, who had an arm wrapped around her waist.

'Jack? Let go…' She tried to pry his arm off her but had no luck, and eventually gave up.

'_Oh well, it could be worse. I could be lying on an unattractive, evil pirate. No one'll know…' _ She thought as she drifted back off to sleep, with her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack awoke to a knock on his door and Gibbs poked his head in.

'We've docked in Port Royal.' Gibbs said, quietly as not to wake the sleeping Séraphie, who was lying on Jack's chest. Jack nodded.

'We'll be out in a minute. Tell the crew not to make trouble and …' Gibbs nodded before disappearing.

'_She's really pretty asleep.'_

'Love, wake up, love. We've docked. Tell ye what if ye wake up I'll let ye come…' To Jack's surprise Séraphie shot up.

'You will?'

'Yep.'

'Yay!' She squealed throwing her arms around Jack's neck and kissing him, quickly. Then she got up, leaving Jack staring after her.

Séraphie snuck into hers and Ana's cabin but stubbed her toe on the cot. She slammed her hand to her mouth in order to stop herself cursing but Ana heard her anyway.

'What ye doin' sneakin' around, lass?' Séraphie jumped and shot around. Ana smirked.

'Did ye sleep with Jack?'

'No! I passed out is all. May I borrow that purple dress? Its just Jack says I can go into port with him.'

'It's yours lass. I ain't ever gonna wear it am I?'

'Really? I can have it?' She asked, grinning broadly.

'Really really.'

'Thank you so much, Ana!' She said, running from the cabin back to Jack's. Ana smiled and shook her head before going back to sleep.

'Do you think this will be okay?' Séraphie asked Jack, swishing the lilac dress in front of him.

'Lass, if yer in it, a Hessian sack would be okay.' Jack said as she held the dress to herself. She smiled at him.

'You're so sweet…now where can I change?'

'Where yer standing. I won't look, I promise.' Séraphie smirked as she pulled off her breeches. Jack sat looking at her, still shirtless.

'Thought you said you weren't going to look?' She said, raising her eyebrows.

'I lied.'

'Pirate.'

'That I am.' He said, climbing out of bed to get himself a shirt.

'Jack, can you help me?' She said, playfully.

'With what, love?' He said, without looking at her. She waltzed up behind him.

'Can you lace this up for me?' Jack turned to her and nodded, a glint in his eye. She turned around to let him lace the corset and felt his fingers on her back, trailing up and down. She shivered, imagining the smirk on Jack's face.

'I do seem to have that effect on ye…when yer not passed out, that is.' He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

'Now, I'm sorry bout this, love.' He pulled the corset and she gasped, putting her hands to her stomach and ribs.

'Where are we going?' She asked through laboured breaths.

'Port Royal, love.' Séraphie paled.

'Port Royal?' She asked, hoping she'd heard wrong.

'Aye, Port Royal. Dear William misses his missus.' Jack smirked, seemingly oblivious to Séraphie's pale complexion. Finally he noticed.

'Ye alright, love? Ye look rather pale.' She plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

'Its just the corset. I hate them.' She said, taking Jack's arm and being led onto the deck down the gangplank and into Port Royal, where Will had already disappeared of into.

'Here we are, love.' Jack said as him and Séraphie approached a large house. It had green lawns on each side of a long path, that led up to white mansion, with many windows.

Séraphie remembered her house in Port Royal, with her mother, before they had moved to Port Charles. She remembered how the people had started avoiding them, as rumours of the pirate's widow and daughter spread. She remembered leaving quickly and undetected in the middle of the night down the long path to the carriage.

She remembered the extravagant money spending ways of the people and how the treated others, like dirt.

'Love?' Séraphie turned to Jack.

'Oh I'm sorry. It's just such a lovely house. And Will lives there?'

'Aye, him and his wife, Elizabeth. She's the Governor's daughter. Decided to marry Will instead of dear Commodore Norrington. Nice girl, 'Lizabeth is. You'll get on like a house on fire.' Séraphie smiled, trying to hide her discomfort.

'This is **not** a good idea!' She blurted out but quickly covered for herself.

'What do ye mean, love?' Jack asked, slightly suspiciously.

'Just that Elizabeth might think I'm a whore and if Commodore Norrington spots the ship he'll know you're here because your friends are here and…'

'Love, calm down.' He said, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers. She calmed slightly.

'But…'

'We won't get caught, I promise ye. And I never break a promise. 'Specially not to you.' He said, kissing her gently.

'Now, shall we go meet our friends?' Jack asked smiling. Séraphie nodded and smiled as Jack squeezed her hand tighter.

'Let's go then.' He said, walking her up the path and knocking on the big, white door.

_**Hope you all enjoyed reading although not much happened in this chapter. Its just a filler really.**_

_**Thank you again to all my awesome reviewers. I love you guys .x. **_

_**PLEASE please please review and tell me what you think! Thankyou! **_

_**.x. Much Love, Laura .x.**_


	9. For that exact reason!

'Uh…can I help you?' The short maid asked, hesitantly.

'Are Mr and Mrs. Turner in?' Jack asked in his best English accent. The short maid nodded.

'I'll just get one of them for you.' She said before running off.

I think we scared 'er.' Jack whispered to Séraphie and she laughed.

'I think **you** scared her.' Jack nodded in agreement.

'Jack!' A young woman ran out and hugged Jack.

'Hello, Elizabeth.' Jack said hugging the woman back. She released him and looked at Séraphie, critically. Séraphie fidgeted uncomfortably, much like when Ana had examined her. Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked at Séraphie disdainfully before turning to Jack.

'I told you, Jack, I don't like you bringing your whores here.' Elizabeth said, loud enough for only Jack, Séraphie and herself to hear. Séraphie burst into tears and turned to Jack, wrenching her hand from his.

'I told you this wasn't a good idea!' She sobbed before running down the path, out the gate and into town. Jack went to follow her but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

'Leave her, come in, come in.' She pulled him inside and slammed the door.

Commodore Norrington saw a young woman running through town and immediately followed her. Her long dark hair was floating behind her and tears were dripping off her rosy cheeks. She ran to the lake on the outskirts of town before finally collapsing down on her knees. She held her head in her hands and sobbed. That was the exact reason she didn't like Port Royal.

'Miss, are you okay?' Séraphie looked up through her tears to a tall man, with brown hair tied back. She noticed his kind eyes as he sat beside her.

'I'm alright, Mr…uh?'

'Commodore James Norrington. Call me James, though.' James smiled at her tear stained face.

'I'm alright, thank you for your concern, James.' She said between sobs.

'Miss, would you like to go to my house and have some tea? It'll calm you down.' James asked. Séraphie nodded.

'It would like that, James.' She said taking his arm as he walked her to his house.

'James, your house is lovely.' Séraphie said as she looked around the sun parlour.

'Well I can't say I don't try.' He said proudly as he handed her some tea.

'Well, Séraphie, why have I never seen you before? I thought such a pretty lady would be the bell of all the social events.' James asked, sipping his tea.

'Oh, I don't live around here. I live in Port Charles. I'm just visiting.' She lied, fluently.

'Who are your family?' Séraphie cursed herself for not pre-planning for such questions.

'My father was a navy man, like you, but he was killed in a pirate raid. My mother and I moved from England to here as there was less…memories.' She said, her eyes welling with tears, some real, some not.

'I'm dreadfully sorry, Séraphie, I shouldn't have asked.' James said, ashamed at upsetting the young lady. She shook her head, wiping away tears.

'You weren't to know. I'm not normally like this. I'm sorry.'

'No, don't be.'

'Well, thank you for your kindness, James, but I must be leaving.' Séraphie said, finishing her tea.

'I hope to see you again some time, Séraphie. I enjoy your company.' James said, whilst escorting her to the door.

'As do I enjoy yours, James. Thank you again.' Séraphie said and kissed him on the cheek. He opened the door for her after a second and she glided out, looking like an angel.

'Séraphie!' James suddenly called, running down to her.

'Yes?'

'I'm having a ball tonight and it would honour me greatly if you would come as my partner. Use this to buy yourself a new dress.' He said hopefully after placing a bag of coins in Séraphie's hands. Séraphie smiled.

'I'd be honoured, James. I'll see you tonight at …'

'Here at seven, if that's okay with you?'

'It is. Here at seven. See you then, James.' She said and kissed him on the cheek again, before leaving. James watched her go, smiling to himself.

'_She's gorgeous and funny, everything I could wish for in a woman and she's my date. Could things get any better?_ He thought before re-entering his house to get ready for the night.

'I'm going to go and look for Séraphie. Elizabeth, please next time ye see her, say sorry.' Jack said.

'Well, I thought…'

Elizabeth, darling, she's a nice girl.' Will cut in. Elizabeth frowned.

'I'll **try** and be civil. But I'm not promising anything.' Jack sighed.

'I'll see ye both soon and next time ye can meet Séraphie without the first thing ye sayin' is 'Jack, don't bring your whores here'.' He mocked her. She scowled before smiling.

'Will; if ye see Séraphie before me…don't…tell her **anything**.' Jack said to Will, before waving and walking down the path and towards the docks.

When Jack was far enough out of ear shot, Elizabeth turned to Will.

'What aren't you telling her?'

'I can't say…'

'William Turner, do you value your wife?'

'Yes…but I can't tell you.'

'Fine then I'm not going with you to the ball and it'll look like we've split up and the James will be my partner.'

'Okay, well………'

**_Thank you all my reviewers!!! You lot rock!! .x._**

**_Ps I'm sorry if you like Elizabeth! I don't hate her I just thought this would be interesting…create some tension! _**

_**Please keep reading and reviewing **_

_**Much love .x.**_


	10. Nogood rotten…rotten, uh

When Jack arrived back at the Pearl, he went straight to Séraphie and Ana's cabin. If she was anywhere she'd be in there. He knocked on the door and opened it, poking his head in.

'Jack, if yer lookin' for Séraphie she's in yer cabin. Not to happy with ye though, after Elizabeth called her a whore.' Jack nodded and was about to leave when he thought of a question.

'Why is she in me cabin…and where did ye get that ring?' He asked looking at the gold and amethyst ring on Ana's hand.

'She's in yer cabin 'cause she's getting ready and Séraphie bought me this for being a good friend.' Ana said, guiltily. Jack smirked, but sopped as a book was flung at his head.

'Why's she getting ready?'

'Go ask her yer bloody self!' Ana shouted at Jack and he swiftly disappeared.

Séraphie put on her cream dress. Its had gold flowers laced up the side of the skirt and corset. The skirt and corset looked gorgeous with her skin colour.

She curled her hair and put it on top of her head, pinning it with a crystal and pearl hair comb. She had white pearl and crystal earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet.

She put on some make up and a small amount of rouge. She looked stunning. Then there was a knock at the door.

'What?' She shouted.

'Love, can I come in?'

'If you want to.' She said, nonchalantly. Jack entered and was dumbstruck.

'You look…like an angel.'

'Thank you.'

'But, love, what's all this for?' He asked motioning to her dress and earrings.

'And where did ye get the money for all this?'

'Its not yours if that's what your worried about, although next time I go out and sleep with some one I'll be sure to ask for more money.' She said coldly. Jack grimaced.

'Love, Elizabeth…didn't mean it. She really didn't.'

'Yes she did. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be there by seven.' said, trying to slip past Jack, unsuccessfully.

'You need to be where, exactly?' Jack asked, suspiciously. Séraphie eyed Jack.

'Oh now you care where I am. Well for your informational purposes, the Commodore has asked me to attend a ball with him and I said yes because you couldn't give a damn where I was or if I was alright and he followed me and took me to his house for some tea and we got along 'like a house on fire' as you would say.' She said, venomously. Jack, unable to say anything in his defence, just glared at the beautiful but devilish woman. Finally he spoke.

'Well, don't let me ruin yer fun.' He walked out and slammed the door.

'I won't!' She called after him.

'_Fun_' she thought, unenthusiastically. She was only going to the ball to spite everyone in Port Royal. She didn't even like the balls they held she just wanted to be there with such an important man that they felt inferior to her, like when she felt inferior to them.

'Ah, Séraphie. You look dazzling. The prettiest I've ever seen.' James said, kissing Séraphie on the cheek.

'Thank you, James. You look quite handsome yourself.' She said, sweetly, as he opened the carriage door for her and helped her in. She sat quietly listening to James ramble on about pirates and almost laughed at the fact that he had no idea she had been travelling with pirates for almost week now.

'I'm sure you feel the same way, Séraphie?'

'Oh yes, James. I do…my father was murdered by them and…'She trailed off, leaving James thinking she was too upset to talk about it. He placed his hand on hers in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She smiled, weakly, as the carriage grinded to a halt. James opened the carriage door for her and she gracefully climbed out. Séraphie looked around as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered more. James took her arm and walked her in to a room with lots of tables, all laid with different silver spoons and forks.

'Where would you like to sit?' James asked. Séraphie looked around.

'You choose.' James nodded and led Séraphie to a table with six chairs around it and she found herself silently thanking him for not picking a bigger table.

As the many guests arrived Séraphie relaxed more, knowing she wasn't being judged by any of them. They all thought she was the Commodore's lady and no one should talk about her in any way which was not good. The dinner went well and after talking to guests, James approached Séraphie.

'Can I have this dance?' He asked, outstretching his hand to her.

'Of course you may.' She said taking his hand and walking to the dance floor. They waltzed around, their footwork perfectly in time, and by the end of the dance they had attracted a crowd, who clapped as the two broke apart. Elizabeth, who was watching from the side, just scowled. Séraphie blushed slightly as James passes her a glass of wine. They walked onto the balcony.

'Séraphie, you look gorgeous tonight and you dance like a nymph.'

'Thank you. I've had such a wonderful time…' Suddenly his lips were on hers. It wasn't bad but it wasn't gentle like Jack's. Séraphie pulled away.

'Séraphie, I'm so sorry .I don't know what came over me, I …'

'I must go.' Séraphie said and ran from the balcony, through the room and out into the night.

Jack sat in his cabin, rum in hand. The door flew open and in strutted Séraphie. She went straight for the rum cupboard but, discovering it was locked, rounded on Jack. She snatched the rum from him, ignoring his protests. She gulped down half the bottle before looking at Jack.

'He kissed me. He actually kissed me! The no-good rotten…rotten, uh…'

'Scoundrel?' Jack offered. She smiled at him before gulping down the rest of the bottle.

'Yes! He's a scoundrel.' She slurred. The rum really did take its effect quick on her.

'So…do ye forgive ol' Jack?'

'For what?'

'Earlier.'

'Oh…hmmm earlier, oh earlier…I remember. Yes, you are forgiven, even though you're a no-good dirty scoundrel.'

'I thought that was Norrington?'

'Him too. I'm going sleep. Sleep is good.' She yawned

'Night, love.' No reply. Jack walked up to the bed and looked at Séraphie, already asleep. He put her over the covers and moved her so he could get in. She didn't stir.

'Night, love…'

'_Gibbs was right. She's dead to the world.'_

_**Thankyou all my reviewers I love you all you're awesome .x.**_

_**Please keep reading and reviewing. Tell me what you think! Thanks .x.**_

_**Much love .x.**_

**_Pictures of dress, hair pin necklace & earrings..._**

http://i150.


	11. You already knew?

'Bugger.' Jack looked over from his desk at Séraphie, who was currently in a heap on the floor.

'What happened?'

'Ye fell outta bed.' He said, getting up to help her to her feet.

'How did I get here? Last night…I remember going with Norrington to the party and saw that bloody Elizabeth girl and then… I don't remember.' Jack smirked.

'That's because you downed a bottle of rum.'

'No I didn't. Why would I do that? I don't even really like that drink.'

'Well Norrington, what was it, the no-good, rotten scoundrel, kissed ye.'

'He did what?!?' Séraphie shouted. Jack covered her mouth.

'If I let ye go ye gotta promise not to scream.' He said and after a minute she nodded. Jack let her go but she grabbed a full rum bottle and lobbed it at the wall.

'I'll kill 'im. Bloody hell! I'm gonna kill him!' She strode towards the door.

'No yer not.'

'What makes ye so sure?' She said, spinning round to glare at Jack, who was looking at her strangely.

'Because if ye do the word of pirates will get out and we'll have to leave. And I wouldn't let ye cause yer a lady. Now if yer dad was a pirate then I'd let ye…' Séraphie paled, suspicious of Jack.

'Who have you been talking to?' She asked.

'No one.'

'Yes, ye have. Now tell me who.'

'Love, ye better be careful. You've started talking like a pirate.'

'Shut up, I haven't.'

'You could be a good pirate.'

'Ana told you.'

'Told me what?'

'That my father was a pirate!' Séraphie clamped her hands too her mouth, just a little too late. Jack smirked.

'Now that's interesting.'

'No, its not. What's interesting is how I trusted you and you just tricked me!'

'If it helps, I already knew.' Jack said, and was met with an empty rum bottle being flung at his head.

'It didn't help?' His tone implied that it was more a statement than question.

'You already knew and you didn't tell me? I suppose that's why you kidnapped me, is it?' Séraphie shouted at him, her eyes burning into him.

'Partly,' another rum bottle was flung at him and he ducked just in time for it to smash against the wall, 'but I've got a proposition for ye, love.' Séraphie stopped.

'A proposition?'

'Aye.'

'Well, what is it?' She pressed.

'Well, yer father had a lot of swag, as ye know. He left around a quarter of it to ye and yer mother but the rest he put on an island, **isla del fuego**,the island of…'

'The island of fire?' She questioned. Jack nodded.

'I thought that was just a story he used to tell me.'

'What did he tell ye?' Jack asked, waiting for the girl to tell him the story.

'When I was little, he went away for around seven or eight months. When he came back he told me of the island, guarded by demons and tricks and the islanders, they look normal but their eyes are dead, empty. He said out of his crew only 9 returned and only 4 of them were sane. He said he would wish it upon no one to have to see the horrors of that place. So **why** would he have put his treasure there?' She asked, almost fearfully.

'Because no one would dare go and get it. And no one can, well, almost no one.'

'Who can get it?'

'Any one who is blood related to yer father, so…you.' Séraphie snorted.

'Of course. It makes sense now. Why he told me about it, why you kidnapped me and tricked me… its actually quite clever.' Jack nodded quickly before continuing with his proposition.

'So we go to the island, with ye of course, and get the treasure and leave…'

'But?'

'But there has to be a blood payment…only a drop, though. Nothing to worry about. And you can have half of the treasure and we get the other half. What say ye to that?' Jack held out a dirty hand and, after considering her options, Séraphie shook it, wearily.

'Just out of interest, if I had said no would you have kept me here anyway?' She asked. Jack looked thoughtful for a minute before replying,

'Yep.' And he walked out of his cabin, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for not telling the whole truth. Séraphie sat on the bed for a minute before changing into pirate clothes and going on deck.

'What are you doing here?' Came a voice from her side. Séraphie spun round to see Elizabeth, scowling.

'What am I doing here? I live here. The question is what are you doing here?'

'I'm here with Will, Jack invited me to come on the little adventure.' Elizabeth said, smirking at Séraphie's obvious annoyance.

'Well, I'm sure we'll have so much fun.' Séraphie said, sweetly although too sweetly for it to sound as if she meant it.

'Yes, I'm sure we will.' Elizabeth said and pranced off to find Will. Séraphie stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth's retreating form and turned to find Jack but came face to face with Ana.

'I hate that girl.' She growled. Séraphie smiled.

'So its not only me then? She's a snob and she called me a whore, evil little strumpet.'

'Careful, lass, yer getting more and more like a pirate each day.' Ana joked.

'I am a pirate.' Séraphie replied before walking off leaving Ana to sew up a wrecked sail.

'Jack Sparrow, I can't believe you invited **her** to come and get my treasure!' Séraphie whispered to Jack.

'Sorry, love, but Will said he'd only come if she came and Will is my right hand man and ye don't have to have anything to do with her. If she's about to fall over board ye don't even have to tell anyone.' Catching Séraphie's wicked grin he held up a finger,

'Although, if ye don't tell anyone I'm sure Will will be completely depressed, bloody eunuch.' Séraphie frowned.

'Does she have to come?'

'Yes.'

'No fair…' Séraphie huffed and walked off to find Ana. Jack watched her go, laughing to himself.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and please review…

Thank you for reading and I must say thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Oh and if you don't like my story then don't read it! What's the point of reading it just so you can flame it? I suppose if you do that then you are just bored with your own lame lives :0

Much love .x.


	12. Promises

'How far are we from the island?' Séraphie asked Jack, who ignored her.

'Jack? Jack?' She snatched the spyglass from him and looked to the horizon.

'There's no land anywhere! Jack took back the spyglass, much to Séraphie's dismay.

'Are you sure we are going the right way?'

'Course I am. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And I'd say we'll be there in a week, two at most.'

'How will I know if it's the right island?'

'It has a big smoking volcano in the middle.'

'Ah.' Séraphie frowned.

'Jack, what if we die?' Jack turned to her, smiling in spite of the question she asked.

'We won't, I promise.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep.' She said, dejectedly, before walking away. Jack watched her go that line echoing in his head.

'_Don't make promises you can't keep.'_

'Ana? What's wrong?' Séraphie ran to Ana, who was sitting on her bed, crying quietly. She let a sob escape. Séraphie was slightly taken aback. Never had she seen Ana so upset. She was normally so…fiery and brave, not the shaking wreck sitting on the bed.

'Ana, tell me what's wrong.' Séraphie said patting Ana's back and attempting to comfort her. Ana shook her head.

'Tell me.' Ana shook her head again.

'Tell me or I'm telling Jack and everyone on board.' Ana looked up.

'You wouldn't.'

'Try me.' Séraphie challenged and when Ana didn't respond she went to leave.

'No, wait.' Séraphie walked back over to Ana and sat down beside her.

'So what's wrong?'

'I'm…I'm pregnant.' Ana said quietly. Séraphie squealed.

'Ana, this is so exciting. You beat Elizabeth to it. She will be so jealous.' Ana laughed slightly.

'But Jack won't want me onboard when I'm pregnant and I won't be able to support myself and a child. What will I do?'

'Jack will let you stay; I'll make sure of it. And I will make sure you can support you and baby for the rest of your lives, I promise.'

'Ye will?' Séraphie nodded and found herself being hugged by Ana.

'Thank ye, Romy. Yer godmother, okay?' Both of the women beamed.

'So what will you call the baby?'

'If it's a boy, something like Maddox or maybe Jack seems I'm sure he would pester me to name it after him.'

'And a girl?'

'Something like…Belle or Isabella. Séraphie how are ye gonna make Jack keep me here?' Ana asked, slightly worried.

'I don't know but I will figure it out as I go. Can I tell him about the baby?'

'I suppose they'll find out anyway.' Séraphie nodded.

'Right, wish me luck.'

'Ye don't need it, girl. Thank you, Romy.' Séraphie just smiled before going to find Jack.

'Jack, may I talk to you in private?' Jack turned to Séraphie, who was, anxiously, playing with her hair. He nodded and followed her down to his cabin.

'What did ye want to talk to me about, lass?' Séraphie took a deep breath.

'You know Ana was acting all…funny?'

'Aye.'

'Well, she's pregnant.' Jack looked dumbfounded before his eyes widened.

'She's what?' He shouted. Séraphie covered his mouth with her hand.

'She's pregnant but she's worried you're going to kick her off the ship and I told her you wouldn't. And also I want her to have at least some of the treasure for herself, preferably enough to support her and the baby for the rest of their lives. So what do you say? Please say yes.' Jack looked at Séraphie before nodding.

'Bloody woman, always getting herself into…situations.' He said, quietly. Séraphie laughed.

'I don't think she got pregnant by herself.' She said, making both of them smile.

'I guess I should go congratulate the lass.' He said, walking down to Ana's cabin. He swung the door open, ran in, picked her up and spun her around.

'Ana, ye little beaut!' She squealed as she was spun around and around and was finally put down.

'Thank ye, Jack and ye, Romy.' Yer baby's God parents, just so ye know.'

The crew heard squealing from the cabins and ran down to see what was happening. Ana, Jack and Séraphie smiled widely and Ana walked to the front.

'I'm pregnant!' She screamed and twirled around as the crew congratulated her and hugged her. Elizabeth, however, huffed and stormed off, followed by Will, after he had congratulated Ana.

'Elizabeth? Liz, darling, what's wrong?' Will asked, a scowling, Elizabeth. She glared at him.

'I want a baby. Why does she get one? She isn't even married and she's not pretty and…'

'Elizabeth, calm down. Would you really want to raise our child on a pirate ship?'

'No. Not around all those dirty pirates and those…those… wenches. She probably slept with the first thing she saw with legs.' Said Elizabeth but regretted it as Ana walked in and tipped a bucket of water over her.

'Actually the father is Tyson, my partner of three years and I've known him since I was twelve. That was around fourteen years ago, if ye can't work it out yerself. Now if ye excuse me I've got a baby to celebrate!' Ana smirked and walked out leaving Elizabeth soaking wet and fuming.

'Bloody pirate.' She shouted as Jack appeared at the door. He looked at Elizabeth and smirked.

'Ye look like a drowned rat.' Elizabeth glowered at Jack as Will stood by doing nothing to help his wife or his captain contain their anger or laughter.

'Will you be leaving her in some port? It can't be good having a pregnant woman on board.' Elizabeth asked suddenly. Jack shook his head.

'Nah, Séraphie has convinced me to let Ana stay. Bloody women, yer all in league with each other.'

'I'm not in league with either of them. Nor will I ever be.' She snapped. Jack shrugged and walked off leaving Elizabeth and Will alone.

'Why don't you like Séraphie and Ana? They've never done anything to you.'

'I know but…'

'Well in that case, will you at least try and be nice?'

'Fine.' Elizabeth said, reluctantly, scowling at her husband, who smiled warmly back.

_**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!! **_

_**Also thanks to my reviewers and every one who put me on their favourite authors/ stories lists .x. **_

**_Next chapter up soon hopefully so keep reading!_**

_**Much love .x.**_


	13. Ladies First

"That's it?" Séraphie asked as the island came into view. Jack put an arm around her waist.

"Aye, that's it. Scared?"

"Only a little."

"Which means?"

"Absolutely terrified." Jack smirked, holding her tighter.

"Drop anchor and let down some longboats!" Jack shouted and the crew hurried to follow his orders.

"Have you got the map of the island?" Séraphie asked as she saw the smoke bellowing from the volcano. Jack nodded.

"Let's get in the boats then." She slowly walked to the row boats and her jaw dropped.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked coming up behind her. She turned to him.

"Why is that snobby, high maintenance, evil little witch coming?" She whispered. Jack smirked.

"She begged Will, who, apparently, can't say no to anything 'that snobby, high maintenance, evil little witch' asks for. Just ignore her."

"If she gets eaten alive by islanders and undead flies, I refuse, I repeat, I refuse to help her. Ever."

"I wouldn't ask ye to, love." Jack said pushing h towards the rope ladder. She climbed down and sat opposite Elizabeth and Will. Elizabeth was shooting dagger looks at the girl opposite her. Jack climbed in beside Séraphie and put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and mentally swore at Elizabeth.

"_Pirate wench" _Thought Elizabeth as she looked at Séraphie, who was looking at the map.

"Will, I really don't like that girl. She's too much…"

"Like Jack? With the smart comments and such? She's picked that up, I mean, living with him you tend to do that, love." Will whispered, mocking Jack's slurred accent.

"_I wish that bloody snob would stop looking at me like I'm dirt."_ Thought Séraphie, as she caught the looks Elizabeth was sending her.

"Why is she looking at me?" Séraphie whispered to Jack.

"Because it's a pretty sight." Jack whispered back and Séraphie smiled, forgetting all about Elizabeth. Suddenly a wave hit the side of the boat and all four of them were thrown out.

"Bugger! Séraphie, where are ye, love?" Jack called as he swam around. Will was calling much the same to Elizabeth. Séraphie broke through the waves and found Jack clinging to him for dear life. Finally Elizabeth appeared and stuck to Will like he was made of glue. Séraphie laughed at her before coughing up sea water.

"Hold on, love."

"Why?"

"Because we're swimming to shore." Jack said before pulling her through the water, towards the beach.

"You know, if this wasn't so dangerous and there wasn't a volcano, this place could be a really nice place to live." Séraphie said as she and Jack and Will and Elizabeth all staggered onto the beach, it was sandy and surrounded by tall trees. Jack smirked.

"I love that 'everything's peachy' attitude you have." Séraphie turned to him.

"_Did he just say he loved it? No I'm reading into this. He just likes the attitude, he doesn't love me…" _Séraphie thought and found herself feeling a nasty burning in the pit of her stomach.

"You okay, love? You went all…" Jack swayed, imitating her. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just swallowed too much sea water." She lied. Jack nodded and looked at the dripping wet map.

"Now I believe we should go in a general that way direction…" He said, uncertainly. Will walked to Jack and peered over his shoulder.

"How are we meant to read that?" Will asked, loud enough for the whole island to hear. Séraphie leaped at him, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want the whole island to know we're here?" Will looked at Séraphie, who was looking around the beach, wearily.

"The point of a desert island is the fact its deserted. Who can hear us?' Will asked.

Séraphie stared around before gathering the group.

"The island isn't exactly deserted."

"But Jack said there was no one living on the island.' Elizabeth whispered.

'Well, he wasn't lying exactly. The…inhabitants of the island are not…of this world, you could say.'

"They're some weird kind of not living not dead things, aren't they?" Will asked. Séraphie nodded.

"Uh, just wonderin' but we brought one boat, so why are there another seven over there?" Jack said pointing to seven small rowboats tied further up the beach.

"My father brought his whole crew here and only nine of them left. Surprisingly, I don't think they rowed all of the boats back." Jack nodded quickly before trying to read the map again.

"That way- hey!' Séraphie pulled the map from him and examined it. She looked up and around the beach, finally spotting a small opening in the green blur.

'I say we go through there and follow the stream into that cave," she said pointing to the map, trailing her finger up the stream and into a cave.

"Then we go out through there and into that…temple? Why is there a temple?" Séraphie said looking at the others, who all seemed just as confused as her.

"The islanders? Maybe they were weirdly religious…or something." Will offered but Jack cut in.

"Or maybe yer father needed somewhere to leave his fortune.'

"I suppose…" Suddenly Elizabeth screamed and ran behind Will. Séraphie sighed.

"What? Was there a nasty animal by you?" She asked, mockingly but Elizabeth was too scared to notice.

"A child. There was a child." This caught the others' attentions.

"What? Where?"

"Over there. By the boats. Then they ran into the trees, laughing. Didn't you see?" Séraphie shook her head as Jack and Will drew their swords.

"We need to get going before they decide to come after us. Séraphie did yer father say anything about a safe place to sleep and the like?" Asked Jack, turning to the girl beside him. Séraphie thought for a minute then smiled.

"The caves. We'll be safe there."

"So that just leaves us with the problem of getting there, unscathed, hopefully." Jack walked towards the opening, followed by Will, both with their swords drawn.

Jack suddenly stopped and turned to Will, smirking.

"Ladies first."

**_Thank you for reading everyone and thanks for reviewing! Please keep on doing so _**

**_Next chapter up soon._**

**_Also big thanks to C.Cslyfan & SonjaL who have both put my story on their favourites list. Thank you bunches and I'm glad you are still enjoying .x._**

_**Much love .x.**_


	14. If Only He Had

"It was only a bat. Calm down." Will patted Elizabeth on the shoulder as Jack and Séraphie, stood impatiently.

"Can we please get moving? I would like to make it to the caves by nightfall or, heaven forbid, another bat may fly at you." Séraphie said, glaring at Elizabeth.

"I agree with Séraphie, could be some nasty critters lurking about at night time.' Jack chipped in. Will took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I hate to break up this vomit inducing moment but can we please go?" Séraphie asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Stop being so… rushed to get your stupid treasure. You're just as bad as Jack!" Elizabeth fumed. Séraphie smirked and was about to reply but Jack stepped in between the two women.

"We should get to the caves. So let's go." Jack grabbed Séraphie's hand, pulling her through the greenery.

"I hate that girl." Elizabeth huffed before following the trail.

"There's something in the water, look!" Will pointed to the stream. Sure enough there were gold pieces lining the streambed. Elizabeth peered in, almost hypnotised by the shimmering pieces.

"Oh it's so pretty." She said before reaching into the water. Séraphie slapped Elizabeth's hand away, quickly, whilst Elizabeth pouted at her.

"Don't touch anything." Séraphie warned. Elizabeth shook her head and reached for the gold again. Séraphie was suddenly grabbed by Elizabeth, a hand connecting with her jaw. Her head snapped to the side, her dark hair flying into her face. Séraphie put a hand to her cheek as Elizabeth smirked, a dark look in her eyes. Jack stepped forward but Séraphie held him back.

"Elizabeth?" She said, gently, bewildering Jack and Will. Elizabeth suddenly collapsed, but was held up by Séraphie. Will rushed to his wife and gently lifted her head.

"Elizabeth?"

"Will? What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"You got…possessed, lets say, by the gold." Séraphie said, rubbing her cheek.

"Oh." Elizabeth muttered but Jack shook his head.

"Oh? Is that all ye got to say? Nothing along the lines of 'Sorry Séraphie for slappin' ye for no reason.' Well? " He pressed. Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes boring into his with confusion, his boring into hers with anger.

"Forget it. She doesn't know what she did." Séraphie said, pulling Jack's arm.

"Although, if she does it again I'll push her in that water." Séraphie muttered, only loud enough for her and Jack to hear. Suddenly something rustled in the trees surrounding them.

"What was that?" Will asked. Séraphie followed the noise.

"Séraphie…" Séraphie span around. The others watched her.

"Please tell me you heard that." She said, looking for anything that might prove for a reasonable explanation.

"Heard what?"

"My name. Some one said my name."

"No one said yer name, love." Séraphie paled slightly but suddenly she felt a hand in hers. She looked down and saw no one there, pulling her hand away from the force. She moved her fingers and shivered.

"So cold…"

"What, love?" Séraphie looked from her fingers to Jack and then passed him. Stood there was a child, no more than four years old. The little girl had tanned skin and dark tangled hair. Séraphie screamed. The girl's eyes were dark, empty and lifeless. Jack spun around to see what his love was screaming at but saw nothing. He clamped a hand over mouth and tilted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Séraphie, its okay." Séraphie blinked a few times before coming to her senses.

"Didn't you see her?"

"Who?"

"The little girl she was…" Jack pulled her close to him and Séraphie found his warmth incredibly comforting.

"Yer safe with me, love." He whispered into her neck causing her to shiver.

"I know." Séraphie found herself on the verge of tears so quickly pulled away.

"We need to get to the caves. Its not safe here, anywhere." Jack nodded and entwined their fingers. She was freezing cold, as if she had been doused with water, yet she seemed not to notice.

"The caves can't be far now. We just need to follow the stream for a little longer." Jack said, pulling the map out from no where and looking it over.

"And in the caves we'll be safe?" Elizabeth asked, her voice almost trembling. Séraphie shook her head.

"Not entirely, we'll be almost safe…"

"Almost safe? How can we be almost safe?" Elizabeth shouted at Séraphie, who stood, unaffected by the shouting.

"Almost safe, as in, we'll be safer in there than out here." Séraphie motioned around, waiting for Elizabeth's reply. It never came. Elizabeth was staring into the trees, her eyes glazed over for a second. Then she fainted.

"Oh, bloody hell. Will yer carryin' her…she's a bloody liability." Jack huffed at Will, who was fanning his wife.

"Will, either ye leave her there or ye pick her up and sling her over yer shoulders. Make up your mind." Will picked Elizabeth up and, gently, put her over his shoulder.

Finally the caves were reached.

"Now, we stay together. If we get lost who knows what'll happen." Séraphie reminded as Will put Elizabeth down on the floor.

"Ye could 'ave dropped her and she still wouldn't of woke up." Jack said as he was passed a flask of water. He swigged it, swilled it and spat it out, screwing his face up in disgust.

"What is that?" He asked. Séraphie smirked.

"Water. No rum, I'm afraid."

"So am I."

"So are you what?"

"Afraid." Séraphie stuck her tongue out before taking a flask for herself and chucking one to Will. Séraphie sat down by Will and unconscious Elizabeth and Jack sat by her.

"So where do we go from here?" Jack asked, showing Séraphie the map.

"We go out the back of the cave and into the temple." Jack looked puzzled.

"Don't that mean we have to go through the old village…place?" Séraphie smiled nervously and nodded.

"Aye, it does." She said as Jack draped a lazy arm across her shoulders, she leaned into him. He turned his head to her temple and kissed her, lightly.

"Séraphie, I lo…I was wandering whether you will go home once we get the treasure. Or will ye stay on the Pearl?" Jack found himself hoping she would stay on the Pearl with him but then again she had a proper home with her mother and her friends. Who would want to leave that?

Séraphie sighed. If only he had said "Séraphie, I love ye…" She would have stayed for ever. She shook her head, sadly.

"I don't know, Jack. I just don't know…"

**_Thank you to my reviewers especially _****_Katherine-The-Crowned_****_ and _****_C.Cslyfan_****_ because they are so lovely .x._**

_**New chapter up soon .Sorry this took so long but my cousins and sister are down and I have been officially booted off the computer. ( Ah well. **_

_**Please keep reading and reviewing. **_

_**Much love .x.**_


	15. It Was Only a Suggestion

"I love ye, Séraphie."

"I love you too, Jack…" And they kissed. Suddenly there was a glass shattering scream.

Séraphie shot up.

_Dreaming? Damn…_

"Elizabeth, calm down. It was a dream." Will soothed.

"Yes, it was a dream, a very lovely dream." Séraphie muttered under her breath, looking around. It seemed Jack had also been awakened by the scream and was glaring at Elizabeth, if looks could kill she'd be dead six times over. Séraphie smirked,

"_Imagining Elizabeth being eaten by hungry crows really could calm you down."_ She thought. Suddenly she was picked up and spun around, squealing.

"Hello, love." Séraphie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You scared me." Séraphie said, still holding onto Jack. He just smirked and enjoyed holding her. If she was going to go back to her home and he couldn't convince her otherwise, he would at least make the most of them being together.

"Hungry, love?"

"Very." Jack produced an apple from behind his back and held it out for Séraphie.

"Apple, my lady?"

"Thank you, kind sir." Séraphie took the apple and bit it before offering Jack a bite. He took a large bite.

"Big mouth." Séraphie laughed. Jack just chewed. He smiled at Séraphie and swallowed moving in to kiss her but as their lips touched…

"What's for food?" Will shouted over. Both Jack and Séraphie sighed and turned to Will, Séraphie looked at her apple and chucked it.

"Ouch!" Will was hit in the head and Jack put an arm around Séraphie protectively, holding her from behind.

"Good apple." Will mumbled through the mouthful of apple he had just chewed up. Elizabeth screwed up her nose.

"Will, don't speak with your mouth full." Will huffed; finally Elizabeth was trying his patience. He took another bite of apple.

"We're with pirates and they don't care for manners so what does it matter?"

"Will!"

"Oh, Elizabeth, hush up! You didn't have to come, you decided to, so, if you want to make it back to the ship I suggest you stop moaning." Séraphie snapped at Elizabeth, who turned to Will for support. Will just shrugged, turning to Elizabeth.

"Apple?"

"You're turning into a pirate!"

"I am one!" Elizabeth and Will glared at each other, oblivious to the fact Jack and Séraphie were watching, eagerly.

"About time Will finally stood up to that scheming little witch." Séraphie whispered to Jack.

"Maybe he's not a eunuch after all…" Jack whispered back, thoughtfully. Séraphie looked at him, incredulously.

"I wouldn't go that far." She smirked as Jack rested his chin on her shoulder.

He really would miss her when…if…she left.

"Jack, when are we leaving the caves? Its just that, if we stay to long…" Jack nodded.

"We'll leave as soon as they're done arguin'." Séraphie turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled into his shoulder. Looking down to her, he noticed the wet patch forming on his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair, before kissing the top of her head. He tilted her chin and wiped away tears from her cheeks. She smiled at him.

"Jack, I lov…"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Will shouted back at Elizabeth. Séraphie sighed.

"I guess we'll be going now." She said, half heartedly. Jack sighed and nodded, letting Séraphie go. She smiled even though she thought she was going to burst into tears.

"I'll tell Will and Elizabeth." She said and turned away as did Jack. Both let out a rather long sigh before continuing their duties.

"Will, we're leaving in a minute so pack up your…," Séraphie looked around Will, he had a flask and an apple core, "…stuff." Will looked up at her through forlorn brown eyes.

"What happened with you and Elizabeth?" Séraphie asked sitting beside Will. He sighed.

"Just a fight. I don't know if we'll make it through this time, though." He shook his head but Séraphie put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You're strong. You'll make it…you always do."

"Thanks, Séraphie."

"Uh…Elizabeth, we are leaving in a minute so we need to pack up." Elizabeth looked at Séraphie, hate seeping out of every pore.

"I suppose you heard about me and William…well, of course you did, I mean, whores do get around quite a bit. I don't see what's special in you. You're trash, useless." Séraphie gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Ordinarily I would hit you but seems you've just lost your husband I suppose there would be no point in rubbing your nose in the fact that I can keep a relationship."

"The only reason Jack is keeping you around is for this treasure. Then he'll drop you off in some port because all you're good for is…" Elizabeth didn't get to finish as Séraphie's hand had connected with her face. A resounding crack could be heard throughout the cave. Elizabeth looked dumbstruck for a second before launching onto Séraphie, knocking her to the floor and trying to throttle her. Séraphie pried Elizabeth's hands from her neck and then dodged slaps and hits. All except one. Elizabeth's hand caught Séraphie's face on her cheek and, thinking quickly, Elizabeth dug in her nails. Blood dripped from three long gashes down Séraphie's face. With out thinking Séraphie punched Elizabeth, knocking the women out. Elizabeth slumped on top of Séraphie, who scrambled out from underneath. Jack and Will, who had heard the commotion, came running. Jack

"If that girl comes within this far of me I swear I'll kill her. I really will." Séraphie hissed as Jack wiped away some of the blood on her face. Jack smirked.

"Be my guest. I don't believe that she hates the two of the most important things in my life." Jack said. Séraphie looked puzzled.

"What?"

"She hates you and she hates the rum." He said, kissing her. Séraphie smiled but Elizabeth's words had hit a nerve.

'_The only reason Jack is keeping you around is for this treasure. Then he'll drop you off in some port…'_

"When she wakes up we go." Séraphie said, wiping her cheek more with her sleeve.

"Or we could leave her." Jack said earning a glare from Will.

"It was just a suggestion." He said, holding his hands up innocently.

**_Thankyou for reading .x. Hope you like and review please._**

**_Next chapter up soon so please keep reading and reviewing…yay .x._**

_**Much love .x.**_


	16. Traps and Trust

"How did these torches stay lit for all these years?" Séraphie asked as she waved her torch around.

"Dunno. Magic?" Jack said, from beside her. The walls were thick with slime and the ceiling lined with long, dripping stalactites. Séraphie gripped her torch tightly as the fork in the cave came into view.

"Now where?" Elizabeth asked, her voice so acidic a lemon would be jealous, that, or she may burn through her own mouth.

"I think that way." Jack pointed to his right.

"Get your compass." Will said, appearing behind Séraphie, who promptly spun around. Will smiled apologetically for scaring her.

"Ah, compass says right. I was right!"

"Why didn't the map show a fork?" Will asked as he peered into the darkness. Séraphie shrugged.

"Maybe there wasn't a fork when the map was made."

"Good point." Jack held out a hand to Séraphie. She held it, tightly.

"Don't let go, love, ever."

"I won't." Séraphie couldn't help but wonder if there was a hidden meaning in Jack's words.

'_Don't let go, love**, ever**."_

Will held out his hand to Elizabeth, a feeble attempt to reconstruct their battered relationship. Elizabeth looked at him as if he was diseased and brushed passed him. Will sighed and looked to Séraphie, she just shrugged. Letting out a sigh, he continued walking, his torch flickering as he caught up with the rest of the party.

"Now, hush up. When we get to the village you don't touch anything, don't wander off, don't do anything. Got that?" Séraphie said as she gathered the group.

"Just stay together and try not to do anything…stupid." Jack chipped in. Will smirked. He'd heard that line before.

"Right, let's go."

"It's like they still live here. Nothing's been touched since they died. I wonder what happened." Séraphie and the others walked through the village, lined with huts and a fire and spit in the centre.

"Look at that." Said Elizabeth picking up a small doll from the floor. She took another step and was suddenly falling. She grabbed the side of the ledge.

"Help! Will, Séraphie, Jack!" Séraphie's head appeared over the side of the ledge.

"Grab my hand!"

"I can't I'll fall!"

"Trust me!"

"Trust you?" Elizabeth scoffed, although she did. She closed her eyes and grabbed for Séraphie's hand.

"I've got you, Elizabeth. Will help me pull her up!" Will also appeared and grabbed Elizabeth's other wrist. Together they dragged the screaming women up, all falling to a heap on the ground.

"You okay?" Asked Séraphie. Elizabeth wiped away some tears before looking at the girl she had hated so much with a new found admiration. She nodded.

"Thank you, Séraphie. And Will…" Will turned to Elizabeth only to be pulled into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Séraphie wished that had been her and Jack.

Jack helped Séraphie up and looked her in the eyes.

"Thought you said you would leave her if she was in a life or death situation." He smirked.

"I would never abandon anyone." She said, trying to look anywhere but Jack.

"Do you think there's anymore of those little traps sitting around anywhere?"

"I would guess so. We have to be extra careful. If ye want, love, I can carry ye."

"What so if you go down I'm coming with you?" Séraphie joked.

"Aye and that way ye'll have to stay with me for ever."

"_I would anyway…" _She thought as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Jack sighed as he watched Elizabeth and Will hold hands and kiss. Finally he couldn't take it any more.

"I hate to break up this little heart warming fun filled session but we're being hunted by undead islanders, there's a volcano just waiting to erupt on us and we need to find some treasure. So can we please go?"

"_Great…"_ Séraphie thought as Will and Elizabeth walked over. Elizabeth smiled at Séraphie for the first time and Séraphie tried to smile back and look as if she was happy. She succeeded.

"Let's go then. Wouldn't want to waste any more time." Jack said and looked at his compass.

"That way, I think." He said, pointing through into some more trees.

"Okay then." Will said, gripping Elizabeth's hand tighter. They followed Jack into the trees, leaving Séraphie to follow behind them, dismally. Not many things bothered Séraphie but Elizabeth's words were still ringing in her ears.

"_No. No, he won't…he wouldn't leave me."_

"_Why not? He's a pirate."_

"_But me and him…we…"_

"_See? He and you are nothing special. He has a woman in every port, remember? You're no different to any of them. Well?"_

"_He won't leave me. I…I…I love him…"_

"_But does he love you?" _

"Love, are ye alright?" Jack looked at Séraphie, she was considerably paler than usual and looked as if she was either going to scream or cry. Jack hoped neither.

"I'm…fine." Séraphie lied and grabbed Jack's hand. He entwined their fingers and smiled at her. She smiled back, weakly.

"Jack?"

"Aye, love?"

"I…what…do you…?" Séraphie spluttered, unsure of how to continue. She sighed.

"How far are we from the treasure?" Jack was slightly taken aback but shrugged it off.

"I'd say about an hours walk." Séraphie nodded and rested her head on Jack's shoulder, rethinking the same argument as before.

Meanwhile

"Do you think they love each other?" Elizabeth asked Will. Will nodded.

"Look at them; they are like…uh…"

"Peas in a pod." Elizabeth stated, smiling.

"Will, I said something to Séraphie and I think that if they don't work out it'll probably be my fault."

"What could you have possibly said to make Séraphie doubt herself or Jack in anyway?" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"I said that he only wanted her for the treasure and he'd drop her off in some port when he was done with her because that's all she's good for." Elizabeth said, hanging her head.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh. I've probably driven away the only woman Jack will ever love and I've probably made Jack look like a womanizing pirate."

"They'll make it through." Will said, squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"I hope so…"

"I'm sure of it. They can't see it yet but I can. They love each other, even if they won't say it."

**_Thank you to my awesome reviewers especially C.Cslyfan who rocks! .x. Go read the stories on their account ! They are very good and I like the POTC one! ) …_**

_**Next chapter up soon so keep reading and reviewing…**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	17. Blood Debts, Eunuch

"We go in there?" The temple stood, towering above the four. Séraphie climbed one of the stone steps before looking back to the others.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to get this treasure all by myself?" Jack was almost instantly at her side, followed by slightly more reluctant, Elizabeth and Will. Séraphie climbed another step.

"I may have asked this before but, who in their right mind would build a temple on this island?" She climbed yet another step.

"Well, love, it seems to be that when whom ever built this temple ended up on this island they didn't stay in their right minds for long. So no one in their right mind would but some one in the wrong mind might. So in answer to your question…no one." Jack blurted.

"Are you sure you're in your right mind, Jack?" Will said, taking a swig off water, much as Jack normally would with rum.

Séraphie climbed another step, ignoring the argument that was bound to ensue with Jack and Will. She was, however, caught by Elizabeth.

"Séraphie…wait…" She panted, running up the steps. Séraphie turned to her.

"Hello."

"Séraphie, can I ask you something?"

"You didn't really give me a choice there, did you?" Séraphie snapped, she may be civil to Elizabeth and save her sorry self from falling down pits to almost certain death but she didn't have to like her.

"No, I suppose not. But anyway, I came to ask if you love Jack. Do you?" Séraphie eyed Elizabeth, suspiciously, before climbing another step.

"I think it's slightly too high risk for me. I mean, like you said he wants me for the treasure and then he'll drop me off at some port."

"Ah about that…" Elizabeth put her hands on Séraphie's shoulders.

"I didn't mean it and I don't think he will because he seems to really like you and I've never seen him like this with any of his other whores, I mean , female friends…but if you do stay together, which you might do and I'm not saying you won't, I want you to know you have my blessing and full approval." Elizabeth said and pulled Séraphie into a hug. Séraphie struggled not to burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter at the thought that Elizabeth would think it would mean so much, just because they had her 'blessing and full approval'.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, it means a lot to me that you finally do give us your 'blessing and full approval'." Elizabeth smiled at Séraphie, who plastered a small smile to her own features.

"Good." Then followed the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should check on the others. They may have ripped chunks out of each other by now." Séraphie suggested, anything to kill the silence.

"I agree. They can be so childish." Elizabeth began walking down the steps and Séraphie followed, thinking over Elizabeth's words.

"Are you coming to get this bloody treasure or not?!" Séraphie shouted at Will and Jack, who were still bickering. Both turned to her.

"Aye, we are, love." Jack said, walking up to her, turning her away from Will and Elizabeth and walking up the many stone steps she had already walked up and down. Will and Elizabeth finally caught up as the party reached the entrance. Big stone doors where decorated with swirls and symbols. Séraphie traced a finger over the patterns.

"What do these mean?" Jack stepped forward, also tracing his rough fingers over the markings.

"I would imagine that says we have to put blood on the door to get in."

"Like a sacrifice?" Séraphie asked, turning to Jack. Will stepped forward.

"How do you read these, Jack?" He asked, suspiciously. Jack shrugged.

"Standard blood debt rules. Ye of all people should know about blood debts, eunuch." Jack pointed to a line of symbols.

"That line says 'Any who desire to pass must three drops of blood if they do not wish to perish in a ball of flames.' Quite simple really." Séraphie, Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack, mouths hanging open.

"So who's first?" Jack pulled out a dagger and offered it around. Unsurprisingly, no one took it.

"Me first then?" Jack, quickly, sliced his hand and dripped three drops of blood onto a stone. Then he wiped the blade, handing it to Will. Will looked at the blade, cautiously before cutting his own hand and dripping the blood. Next the blade was passed to Séraphie, who pressed the blade to her soft skin and sliced, leaving the blood to drip. Elizabeth watched the others before the knife was passed to her.

"I don't want to. I can't!" Will put his arm around her waist.

"Elizabeth, think of it this way. You can either cut your hand and drip the blood or you can be eaten by a big flaming ball." Séraphie said, causing Elizabeth to put the blade to her skin.

"Just cut." Said Jack, Elizabeth pulled the blade across her hand and let the blood spill onto the stone. A red light shone from the stone and there was a loud bang, then silence.

The heavy stone door creaked open.

"Well, would ye look at that?" Jack said, as the doors opened to reveal gold statues and beautiful paintings lining endless hallways.

"Wow…" Elizabeth reached out a hand to touch the gold statues but pulled back as soon as she touched it, with a shriek.

"It burnt me!" Will looked at the statue, before also putting his hand to touch it. He also pulled back.

"Burnt me too."

"My go." Jack confidently put a hand to the gold.

"Bugger!" Séraphie laughed at the three, earning a glare from each of them.

"Well, go on. You try." Said Elizabeth. Séraphie walked up to the statue and put a hand out, prepared to be burnt, she felt…nothing.

"I can't feel anything except the gold."

"Well, that's interesting." Jack put a finger to his chin.

"I suppose." Séraphie said, running her hand over another statue.

"Maybe ye can't feel it because yer father was the one who it belonged to. That would make sense."

"No it wouldn't." Said Will but Séraphie smirked.

"Yes it would. He wouldn't want to harm me purposely. So that must be the reason. I mean, my father was a clever man. He wouldn't want just any one taking his treasure but his own flesh and blood would be a different story."

"Exactly." Jack put his arm around Séraphie's waist.

"Yer good at this, love." Séraphie smiled at Jack.

"Now, how do we get this treasure?"

_**Thank you all my reviewers! You all rock so please keep reading and reviewing .x.**_

**_Next chapter up soon I promise. Hope you all enjoyed._**

_**Much love .x.**_


	18. No Longer All Too Easy

"This is all too easy." Séraphie looked at the gold piled up around her.

"I've heard of complainin' because things are too hard but really there is no need if something is too easy." Jack walked up to Séraphie. She instantly asked a question.

"If you all can't touch this, how am I going to get it back to the boats?"

"Ah, well, about that…"

"I don't like your tone…"

"Well, if ye put a drop of blood on the chest there…" Jack trailed off. Séraphie sighed.

"More blood? I won't have any left by the time we get off this God forsaken island. Where's your dagger?" Jack handed her the dagger and she quickly swiped it on her hand. She gasped from the pain but did as she was told to and went to the chest, dripping crimson blood on it. There was a bolt of light and Séraphie was chucked away from the chest, landing almost on top of Jack. Will and Elizabeth came running.

"We heard a noise, what was it?" Jack smirked as he made his way to the treasure. He peeked inside to the treasure but his attention was drawn to a small, velvet covered box. He quickly pocketed it.

All attention was on Séraphie, who was on the floor. The colour rose in her cheeks as she scrambled to her feet.

"Now we just need to get the treasure back to The Black Pearl and all is well." Will made his way to the chest. The blacksmith and the pirate both picked up a side.

"It's heavy…" Will said.

"Aye, it is. Put yer back into, eunuch."

"It's amazing, Jack. Even when you're struggling to carry a big chest of gold you still find the time to insult me."

"It's a gift, whelp." They carried the chest out of the temple, but as soon as they were in the open, their eyes widened.

"Oh, bugger." Lined up in front of them were at least fifty islanders, all with spears and knives.

"Run!" Séraphie and Elizabeth disappeared in one direction and as Jack and Will tried to follow they were forced in a different direction.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Not much further." Séraphie and Elizabeth ran as fast as they could, before finally the beach came into view. Séraphie smiled and ran faster but stopped as she heard Elizabeth shriek and a loud thump. Séraphie spun around only to see Elizabeth on the floor and the islanders quickly approaching.

"Come on." Séraphie pulled Elizabeth up but the islanders were right behind them. They heard shouts but kept running. Suddenly Séraphie felt a burning sensation in her side. She screamed but Elizabeth pulled her forward. The shouts died down as the two women reached the boats. Looking back, Séraphie saw the islanders merging into the scenery, disappearing to nothingness.

"We made it, we made it!" Elizabeth hugged Séraphie, who gasped. Elizabeth pulled back to find herself covered in blood. Séraphie dropped to a sitting position.

"Jack and Will…"

"Bugger!"

"Run faster!"

"I am!"

"Faster!" The chest bounced up and down as Jack and Will ran from the islanders. Will heard a shriek. He turned to Jack who had apparently heard it too. Jack just pointed ahead.

"The sooner we get to the boat with this, the sooner we can go help them!" Will nodded and speeded up as the beach came into view. The two of them both sighed in relief as they saw Séraphie and Elizabeth in the boat. They watched as Elizabeth hugged Séraphie but then recoiled. Then Séraphie dropped.

"Bugger!" Jack dropped the chest and ran to the boat, leaving Will to drag it the rest of the way.

Séraphie lay in the boat, covered in warm, sticky blood. Elizabeth wiped her brow as the injured women murmured.

"What happened?" All eyes went to Jack, who climbed in the boat and knelt by Séraphie. She was deathly pale. Jack brushed hair from her face.

"Love, love, stay awake. Stay with me." Séraphie opened her eyes, her vision blurred, she could just see Jack. He held her in his arms. Her eyelids drooped but she struggled to keep them open.

"I can't. I'm so cold, Jack. I can see the darkness coming over me…I lo…" And she went limp. Jack shook her, gently, trying to coax her to re-awaking.

"Love, wake up. Séraphie, wake up now. Don't play like this, love." She didn't stir as Jack cradled her.

"We need to get her back to the ship." Elizabeth said, tears in her eyes. She had grown fond of the girl, after the 'trap incident', as it had been named. Will had dropped the chest and left it sitting in the middle of the beach. He ran to the boat, his eyes widened when he saw Séraphie.

"We need to go so get in, eunuch." Will nodded but then he wondered.

"What about the treasure?" Jack shook his head, his eyes fixed on the girl before him. He stroked Séraphie's face with his ringed hand.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

**_Oh no! So what will happen? Keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out soon enough, I promise! This is not the end!_**

**_Many thanks to all my reviewers, you are all wonderful! Especially _****_C.Cslyfan_********_Lydia Sparrow_****_ and _****_SparrowsVixon_****_, who all reviewed my last chapter! I love ye guys!_**

_**So hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Much love .x.**_

**_P.S Has anyone else's been playing up? I have only just been able to get on…ah well its better now! .x._**


	19. Wishful Thinking and More

The crew cheered as Will climbed over the side, followed by Elizabeth. They couldn't understand why her face was tear stained. Will put an arm around her and she turned into him, crying into his shoulder. Then Jack climbed over the side of the ship, Séraphie in his arms. He ignored the crew totally and waked to his cabin. Gibbs and Ana approached Will and Elizabeth, who was still sobbing.

"What happened to her?" Ana asked, her voice trembling. Séraphie had become her best friend and now she was unconscious in Jack's cabin. Elizabeth just sobbed, so Ana asked again.

"What happened to Séraphie?" Will sighed and was about to tell them Séraphie was hurt but Elizabeth stopped him.

"It was my fault. I fell and…Séraphie pulled me up…but she got…she got….and now she's bleeding and…she might die…and…it's my entire fault." Elizabeth said between sobs. Ana clamped a hand to her mouth, Gibbs dropped his head mournfully.

"Aye, there never was another lass like her." Ana looked at Gibbs, her eyes watering, yet, an unmistakable fire in them.

"You talk about her like she's already dead!" She shouted before storming off to her cabin. The door slammed. Next to go were Elizabeth and Will. They went to their cabin and the door closed, quietly, Elizabeth still sobbing. Gibbs sighed before turning to the crew.

"Miss. Séraphie is very ill. We might be pirates but I think we can all spare a minute to pray for the lass." The crew mumbled their agreement and went to the quarters they shared, praying for the woman. The sky clouded over and rain poured down onto the deserted decks, reflecting the mood of the crew, the newly weds and the captain, who all feared the same thing. Losing Séraphie.

After changing Séraphie into some new, bloodless, clothes, and bandaging her, Jack laid her in his bed and pulled a chair up for himself. He held her hand but then remembered the box he had pocketed earlier. He felt in his pocket for it and pulled it out. It was covered in dark purple, regal looking, velvet and had a small clasp on the front. It seemed so delicate much like the girl lying in the bed, although she was prettier. He took another look at Séraphie before carefully unlatching the box. His eyes widened.

"Oh bloody hell." Jack looked to the ceiling and threw out his arms.

"Why do you mock me?" He looked back down to the box and the ring sitting in it. It was beautiful, made from white gold, but the stone was gorgeous. In the ring sat a perfectly formed black pearl, shinning in the light. Jack took the small ring in his hand and examined it. Then he took Séraphie's hand and slipped the ring on her wedding finger.

"I love you, Séraphie." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and the moment was perfect, although just for a second. Jack heard a door slam, then Elizabeth sobbing and then Gibbs.

"Miss. Séraphie is very ill. We might be pirates but I think we can all spare a minute to pray for the lass." Jack sighed and walked to his cupboard, pulling out a bottle of rum. He took a swig.

"Here's to you, love, Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow, should I say?" Jack said, as if expecting an answer from Séraphie. She didn't stir as he sat beside her or as he squeezed her hand. But then she squeezed back…didn't she? Jack looked at her.

She showed no signs of waking up yet he was sure she had squeezed his hand back.

"_Wishful thinking…"_ He thought, sourly, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Séraphie lay in the darkness. She could hear people around her, talking, she could hear Elizabeth sobbing.

"_Why would Elizabeth be sobbing?" _She thought to herself. Then she head another voice.

"I love you, Séraphie." That was Jack. But he said he loved her. Did he? Or was she imagining it, dreaming? For that matter, why was she lying in total darkness? She couldn't remember.

_She ran over the sand…Elizabeth fell…then pain. So much pain. And blood…then Jack's face, his voice, his touch on her face…then darkness._

Her hand tingled. She could feel, which meant she wasn't dreaming and she certainly wasn't dead. She was just…floating in the darkness.

_Asleep maybe._

"Here's to you, love, Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow, should I say?" Séraphie felt herself try to smile. That sounded good.

_Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow._

She felt herself move and her hand tingled again. Then he squeezed her hand and she tried her hardest to squeeze back.

"Séraphie? Can ye hear me?" Séraphie murmured and Jack smiled.

"I love you, Jack…" She felt Jack kiss her lips, gently and smiled.

"I love you too, Séraphie Sparrow. Got a nice ring to it, don't it?" And with that he placed another kiss on her lips and bounded off to tell the crew and Will and Elizabeth the good news. He burst into the crew's quarters. They all stood up, expecting something, anything. Jack grinned.

"Séraphie's awake and she's gonna marry me!" The crew cheered and congratulated Jack as he rushed off to tell Will and Elizabeth. He swung the door open to find Elizabeth still crying and Will comforting her, feebly. They looked at the grinning captain.

"Séraphie's awake and from now on she shall be known as Séraphie Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow and his beautiful bonnie lass, Séraphie Sparrow, the most feared couple in the Spanish Main!" Jack announced. Elizabeth stood up.

"Not just the Spanish Main, the world, the entire ocean!" Elizabeth hugged Jack as Will congratulated him. Suddenly there was an influx of pirates running to Jack's cabin but he ran in front of them. Before they could congratulate Séraphie, Jack stopped them.

"She's exhausted and you have to leave her so she can rest. If she's disturbed and doesn't get enough rest she might get a fever. So go get that treasure of the beach and lets go!" Jack's speech was met by a chorus of "Ayes!" and "Congratulations!" from the crew before they dispersed, leaving Jack to go back to his wife to be.

**_All is not over….have you heard the saying, "Things will get worse before they get better."? Well I intend to work on that in my own evil way…mwahahaha… (--) So what will happen...got any ideas? I will just say things will get much worse and not just because of Séraphie's nasty little wound..._**

**_Thanks to Crowned Black Hearts .pub, C.Cslyfan and SparrowsVixon three of my lovely reviewers who have always reviewed. Thankyou to everyone else as well because you all rock too._**

_**Please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed, next chapter up soon!**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	20. Of Pirates and Promises

"Where are we going now? We've got the treasure." Séraphie asked Jack. She was recovering slowly and the fever had worn off.

"Tortuga, most probably." Jack said, Séraphie frowned, she'd heard all about Tortuga from Elizabeth.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack said, taking a swig of rum.

"Jack, promise me something."

"What, love?" Jack didn't like the way this was going. He never was good at keeping promises, being a pirate and all.

"When we get there you don't go off with anyone. And don't pretend it won't cross your mind, Jack Sparrow, because I know it will." Jack sighed.

"Love, now I've got ye I would never go off with anyone, but if it makes ye feel better I promise I won't go off with anyone." Séraphie smiled, although she wasn't sure.

_What was a promise made by a pirate worth?_

"Besides by the time we get there you'll be up on your feet and ye can come with me." Jack said, before downing some more rum. He held the bottle out for Séraphie, she took it gratefully.

"I think I'll pass."

"On the rum? Why would ye pass up rum?"

"I mean on coming into Tortuga with you. Elizabeth's told me about it and it doesn't sound particularly…inviting, shall we say?" Jack shrugged, and helped Séraphie up. She had taken to walking around the deck when she was bored or worried or angry or happy or just to annoy Jack when he said,

"Ye shouldn't be up." Séraphie ignored him and pulled on a shirt and baggy trousers.

"I like going out. I get bored in here…by myself…everyday…alone." She put on a fake sad face. Jack shook his head.

"Or ye just wanna go and see Ana to see how far along she is." Séraphie smiled.

"What a good idea, Jack. Its ideas like that, that make me love you, you filthy pirate."

"So ye don't love me for me charm and dashing good looks?" He mocked hurt. Séraphie kissed him, quickly.

"They contribute to the overall effect that is Captain Jack Sparrow." And she sauntered from the cabin, leaving Jack grinning behind her.

"Séraphie!" Ana hugged her friend, before taking her hand. Ana looked at the ring.

"Well, Mrs. Sparrow, I believe that's one mighty fine rock you've got sitting on yer finger. So what about this wedding?"

"What about it?"

"What's it going t' be like?" Ana asked, as she watched Séraphie's eyes light up.

"I don't know…we should have it here on the Pearl…and I guess I could cope with wearing a big heavy white dress but I can't imagine Jack in a suit…" The girls laughed.

"So what about you and baby?"

"What about us?"

"Though anymore about names?"

"Oh, aye, if it's a girl Isabella Romy, that's after you,"

"I'm honoured."

"And a boy is Maddox Jack, after Jack." Ana said, smiling. She really was getting into the mothering role.

"So where are we going now?" Ana asked. Séraphie frowned.

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

"Why the hell are we going there?" Séraphie shrugged and played with her ring, nervously. Ana caught her and smiled, reassuringly.

"Jack's a good man, he won't do anything that'd hurt ye."

"I don't doubt that. I doubt his ability to stay sober enough to distinguish me from any other whore he bumps into, or who sits on his lap, as the case may be." Séraphie said, her voice a mix of annoyance and sadness. Ana nodded, and took Séraphie's hand in her own.

"You two are meant to be and I don't think anything you or Jack could do could ever come between that."

"Thanks, Ana."

"No problems, lass, now go show the rest of the crew ye haven't disappeared into thin air. They miss you."

"Alright then. Are you coming with me?"

"Aye, of course." Ana and Séraphie walked on deck and were met by cheers. Jack stood at the helm, watching.

"I think they heard about your engagement." Ana whispered. Séraphie smiled as the crew hugged her, although, not for too long or they would be glared at by Jack. Gibbs was last to congratulate her.

"Séraphie, lass, yer like a daughter me and I just know you an' Jack are gonna be so happy together." He hugged her and she hugged him back, before having a thought.

"Mr. Gibbs, seems my father isn't around anymore how would you feel about giving me away?" Gibbs was stunned before a grin broke out on his face. He spun Séraphie around.

"I'd be glad to, lass." More cheers from the crew erupted as Jack rushed from the helm to be in on the action. He pulled Séraphie to him, protectively, and kissed her.

"Séraphie Sparrow, I love ye."

**Two and a half weeks later…**

Séraphie sat on the bed, looking out the window. She could hear Jack shouting orders to the crew as Tortuga approached. Séraphie's stomach churned. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jack but it wasn't like he was a saint, either. He had more than one woman in each port so in Tortuga he would be in his element, especially with every whore around practically throwing themselves at him. She couldn't help but wonder if he would resist. Her stomach lurched again at the thought that he might not. She sighed and lay on the bed, the thought lingering in the back of her mind.

"I'm going into Tortuga, love. I'll bring ye back something nice." Jack kissed Séraphie on the lips. She just nodded and Jack, immediately, knew something was wrong.

"Love, what's on yer mind?"

"Nothing."

"Can't fool me, love, I'm a pirate."

"I know."

"Well, tell me then."

"Just…just remember what you promised, okay?" Jack looked at her, confused for a minute and then he remembered.

"…_I promise I won't go off with anyone…"_

"I promise, I promise I won't go off with anyone. I swear on rum and the Pearl." Séraphie smiled.

"I trust you, Jack, I really do. Don't ruin it." She said and kissed him, quickly.

"Now get out of here, you filthy pirate." Jack smirked.

"That's my girl."

_**Ok so that's where I leave you…for a bit anyway. Next chapter up soon!**_

**_Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to _****_C.Cslyfan_********_Pearl Evelin Sparrow_********_Crowned Black Hearts .pub_********_Lydia Sparrow_****_ and _****_Katherine-The-Crowned_****_ who have all been so lovely and read my story ! D _**

_**Keep reading and reviewing…hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	21. Red Skies

"_Please, Jack. Please keep the promise. Please, I love you, don't ruin this…"_ Séraphie thought as she paced the cabin. She heard Will and Elizabeth laughing and talking down the hall and Ana and some of the crew up on deck. A few of the men, Gibbs for one, had stayed for their own private party on deck, whilst the rest of the pirates went to spend their money as quickly as they could on rum and pleasurable company. Séraphie was asked to join many times but she made up an excuse of feeling sick. It wasn't really an excuse, she was sick with anxiousness. Every time there was a shout from deck she would jump up to see if it was Jack. It never was. Séraphie had that nasty feeling in her stomach again, making her think Jack would cheat, break the promise they made. She shook the thought away and collapsed on the bed, rolling into a ball. She heard another person return and a cheer from deck and quickly got up to see who it was. She opened the door and came face to face with him.

"Hello, love." He swayed into the cabin and lay on the bed, his hat over his eyes. The nasty feeling made Séraphie's stomach flip again, she couldn't bear to look at him, but she had to. She turned around and was at first happy. He was fine, nothing that implied he had been with anyone else. Séraphie smiled and walked to him about to give him a kiss, when she noticed something. Tears blurred her eyes as she wiped off dark red lipstick from the side of his face. She looked him up and down. His collar had lipstick on and as she tried to hold in tears she smelt cheap scent on him. He seemed not to notice anything wrong and went to kiss her but she turned away. He turned her face back to him and was flooded with guilt. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He began to try and explain, to lie, himself out of the situation.

"Love, I…"

"I trusted you." Was all she could say and she flew from the cabin. He went after her but was first caught by Ana. Her eyes burned into Jack's with so much anger he thought he would burst into a ball of flames.

"Ye know when I said that if ye touched her or hurt her any more I would get a big stick and hit ye with it?"

"Aye…"

"I don't have a stick…"

"Well, that's good; I'll just be on my way." Jack began to walk after Séraphie again but was again stopped by Ana.

"As I was saying, I don't have a stick so this'll have to do." And she smacked him across the face, hard. He staggered back a couple of paces and watched Ana go after Séraphie, before going after them himself.

"Why did he do it, Ana? He promised." Séraphie sobbed, as Ana rocked her back and forth.

"I know. He's a bastard." Ana said, trying to help. All she did was increase Séraphie's sobbing. Then there was a bang on the door.

"You've got a bloody nerve, Jack Sparrow. Go away!" Ana shouted at the door.

"I want to see Séraphie! And it's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Go away or I'm going to come out there and throw away all your rum. Then I'll make a big whole in the side of your precious ship!" Jack gasped,

"You wouldn't! I just wanna see Séraphie and tell her I'm sorry!"

"Well, she don't wanna see you!"

"Did she say that?"

"She's too busy sobbing to say anything!"

"Séraphie, I love ye and I'm sorry!" Ana growled, why wouldn't he take the hint?

"Come back when she actually wants to hear it, Jack!" Jack finally gave up. With a final smack on the door he walked away, only to be confronted by Gibbs.

"Ye just lost the best thing that ever happened to ye, Jack, not least the crew aren't to happy with ye." Jack sighed.

"Don't ye think I know that? I'm gonna do all in my power to get her back." And he walked into his cabin and slammed the door. He found himself a bottle of rum and began drinking.

"_Well done, Jack. You have just lost yer fiancée, the best thing that ever happened to ye. More rum is needed. Now to get her back…I could get her flowers but I have no idea what she likes and she probably wouldn't forgive just because I buy her a bunc of flowers. Something bigger. Jewellery…she wouldn't take it. In fact she probably won't even talk to me. Maybe I should think about this tomorrow when I'm sober. That's the best idea I've had all night. Need sleep."_

As Séraphie sat, looking at her ring, emotions ran through her.

First sadness, Jack, her fiancé, the man she loved and who was supposed to love her, had gone off with someone else. Then he lied.

Second betrayal, she had trusted him and he had promised her. He had completely broken her trust and then tried to lie himself out of it.

Third came anger, he had known what he was doing and knew it would hurt her yet he did it anyway. Selfish pirate.

What was she meant to do now?

She could stay with Jack, let him say sorry and forgive him.

She could demand to be taken home, and refuse to let him come anywhere near her. Finally, the last option she could think of, she could just disappear. She could run off the ship and start a new life with her treasure. Then a wicked smirk tore across her features.

She could stay and be all flirtatious with the crew, with anyone, make Jack jealous and make up her next move as she went along. He would try and say sorry and get her back. But then again she couldn't be sure he would. She was sure he wouldn't cheat up until the time he did. She sighed. Her plan for the night was to try and sleep.

"_Think about it tomorrow…when things are more clear…"_

Jack lay awake. He couldn't sleep. He had ruined his relationship with the only girl he had ever loved. He let out a half frustrated, half sad sigh and pulled himself up. He pulled on his coat and went on deck, leaning on the rail. He looked at the sky, to the thousands of tiny stars. He turned off to everything around him.

"_Bloody hell…" _

Séraphie lay awake. She tossed and turned on Ana's floor, which was very uncomfortable compared to the bed she had been staying in. She eventually gave up trying to sleep and put walked up to the deck in her night gown. She lent against the rail and looked at the stars, getting lost in the tiny diamonds. A tear slipped down her cheek and into the calm water below, sending out circular ripples.

"_Bloody hell…"_

They didn't see the other as they watched the shower of stars above them disappear and the sun rise, turning the sky to dark red. What does the rhyme say?

_Red sky at night_

_Sailor's delight_

_Red sky in the morning_

_Sailor's warning…_

_**(--) And you thought I was done being evil (--)**_

**_Okay that's the latest chapter…dun dun dun! Okay so it's not that dramatic but whatever… hope you enjoyed and keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!_**

**_Special thanks to my reviewers I love you lot because you are so wonderful…_**

• **_Okay so what will happen? Message me or review to tell me if you want a happy or a sad ending because the one with most votes wins _**•

_**Much love .x. (as always .x.)**_


	22. A Real Talk

"You look pale. Are you alright?" Elizabeth placed her hand on Séraphie's shoulder. Séraphie nodded.

"I didn't get much sleep." Elizabeth frowned.

"Ah, yes, I heard what happened. How do you feel about that?" Séraphie looked at Elizabeth, quizzically, before turning back to the ocean.

"I should have expected it. You said that's what would happen. I should have listened and not been so insistent that I was right and he actually loved me." Séraphie let out a bitter laugh.

"He did, he does love you. He really does." Elizabeth said, Séraphie just shook her head.

"But not enough to stay faithful, I suppose. I mean, how would you feel if Will went out and slept with the first whore who positioned themselves on his lap?" Elizabeth looked away, knowing her answer would be the exact same as Séraphie was doing.

"Tell me, Elizabeth. What is the right thing to do?" Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"The right thing?"

"The right thing."

"I don't know." She said, defeated.

"Now tell me this. What is the best thing to do?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth glanced at Will, who was talking to Jack, who looked equally as burnt out as Séraphie. Elizabeth pulled Séraphie into a hug.

"It'll be alright."

"Course it will." Séraphie said, unenthusiastically, her voice trembling. She pulled away and quickly walked below deck. Elizabeth watched her go, her shoulders slumped. She looked the very picture of dejection.

"Jack, why did you do it?" Jack looked at his compass and followed the needle with his gaze. It pointed to Séraphie. He snapped it shut and turned his attention back to Will.

"I don't know. And now I've lost my girl and no one will talk to me because of it. What can I do to get her back?" Will shook his head.

"You've got to figure it out yourself or you'll never get her back." Jack smacked his head.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself, sarcastically. Will and Jack watched Séraphie walk below deck and Will turned to Jack.

"Go speak to her. She might jut forgive you."

"And we might suddenly find out you're not a eunuch."

"I'm not a eunuch." Will said through gritted teeth.

"Course your not." Jack said and winked at Will.

"Jack, go talk to her."

"I will. I love her." And with that he sauntered down to find Séraphie and ask her to forgive him. If she'd have him.

"Soldier, soldier won't you marry me  
With your musket, fife and drum  
Oh no sweet maid I cannot marry you  
For I have no coat to put on

So off she went to her grandfather's chest  
And she brought him a coat of the very very best  
And she brought him a coat of the very very best  
And the soldier put it on

Soldier, soldier won't you marry me  
With your musket, fife and drum  
Oh no sweet maid I cannot marry you  
For I have no shoes to put on

So off she went to her grandfather's chest  
And she brought him some shoes of the very very best  
And she brought him some shoes of the very very best  
And the soldier put them on

Soldier, soldier won't you marry me  
With your musket, fife and drum  
Oh no sweet maid I cannot marry you  
For I have no hat to put on

So off she went to her grandfather's chest  
And she brought him a hat of the very very best  
And she brought him a hat of the very very best  
And the soldier put it on

Soldier, soldier won't you marry me  
With your musket, fife and drum  
Oh no sweet maid I cannot marry you  
For I have a wife of my own."

Jack heard her singing and followed the voice down to Ana's cabin.

"_It's now or never…" _He thought and knocked on the door.

Séraphie looked at the door.

"Who is it?" She called, her voice raspy from crying. Jack noticed this and had a nasty pang of guiltiness.

"It's me." There was a long silence.

"I don't want to talk to you." Another long silence.

"Please? We need to talk."

"By that do you mean you need to talk and I need to listen?"

"No."

"Are you planning to leave anytime soon if I don't let you in?"

"No." Séraphie sighed before getting up and opening the door.

"What do you want?" Jack looked Séraphie up and down. She still had the ring on. That had to be good, didn't it?

"I want to say I'm sorry and I was drunk and…"

"Is this all going to be you had no idea what you were doing and you didn't mean to because I don't want to hear it." She started to close the door but Jack put his foot in the way.

"Can we have a real talk?"

"A real talk?" Séraphie asked.

"Aye. You let me in and we start from there."

"Fine." Séraphie walked from the door and Jack followed her.

"Talk." She ordered. Jack dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Séraphie's legs. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I love you, Séraphie. I'm so, so sorry and I promise you it won't happen again. In fact if it does you can personally have the pleasure of making me a eunuch. Séraphie, I love you and I knew it from the first day I met you…well not the first or second day really because you were unconscious for most of that time." Séraphie laughed.

"Séraphie, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I love you more than the Black Pearl. And I don't grovel and beg like this a lot so please take me back."

_**What will Séraphie say? Keep reading to find out!**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers. Especially to C.Cslyfan, _****_Pearl Evelin, Sparrow_****_ Crowned, Lydia, _****_SparrowsVixon_****_ and _****_Crowned Black Hearts .pub_****_ who have all read my constant drabble D (((--)))_**

_**Ok so keep reading and reviewing!**_

_**Much love .x.**_


	23. What's Our Heading? The Horizon

Séraphie had tears in her eyes.

"Jack."

"I love you."

"Jack."

"Jack!"

"I love you." Séraphie pulled Jack up so he was facing her and pulled him into a fiery passionate kiss. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Jack scooped Séraphie off her feet and spun her around. He ran up on deck as Séraphie held onto his neck for dear life and spun her around again. The crew cheered. Jack grinned and kissed Séraphie again.

"I love this girl! I love her!"

"And she loves you!" Séraphie said, smiling at Jack. The crew were standing watching the couple. Séraphie blushed and buried her head into Jack's chest. He grinned.

"Get back to work, ye scabrous dogs! Cast off!" Gibbs ran up to the two.

"What's our heading, Cap'n?" Jack grinned at Séraphie. She smiled back, that heart stopping smile that Jack loved.

"The horizon." She said.

The End

(Or is it…?)

**_Ok so there's the story! All happy like everyone wanted I hope. I have planned a sequel but I'm not sure whether I will type it up so message or review and tell me what ya think! I hope you all enjoyed this pointless drabble. _**

_**So review and I bid you farewell!**_

_**Much love as always .x.**_

****


End file.
